La melancolía del no vivo
by DamistaH
Summary: UA ; Vampiros. Coloven- Julian tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparecer en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros mas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismo para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, solo lo ocs.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Observó la enorme M en mitad de la calle, se acercó un poco más, pero no supo qué era, era un mástil enorme, calculaba unos cinco metros, quizá cuatro, al quedarse viendo por aquel tiempo supo que emitía una luz sobrenatural e inexplicable, algo fuera de este mundo que de alguna forma extraña lo llamaba.

Entonces, el sonido de unos pasos no muy lejos de donde estaba él y llamado por la necesidad fue tras él. Fue una empresa difícil y casi creyó que amanecería antes de poder terminar dicha pesquisa.

A pesar de ser la noche, esta se le antojó demasiado iluminada, y las luces extrañas que encontró en el camino le lastimaron los ojos, de tal forma se distrajo en estas, que casi perdía de vista su objetivo que se movía entre el mar de gente con bastante rapidez, luego lo vio desaparecer al bajar unas escaleras, hacia una especie de pasadizo subterráneo, inseguro primero, luego viendo que otros individuos siguen su camino, lo cree seguro y procede a seguirlo.

Hay muchas personas, olores y colores, luces que lo lastiman, pero mágicamente da con el dueño y razón de esta persecución y va con él dentro de una especie de tren acorazado. Todo aquello lo aturdió terriblemente, una mujer le ayudó a ingresar al verlo tan perturbado, fue bueno con él y este le pidió que lo llevara a donde estaba hacia aquel objeto de su deseo, sin que la mujer supiera, claro, a quién se refería.

Pasaron minutos, según él y no hubo nadie más en su campo visual que aquel objeto de su deseo y curiosidad, este tenía un aparato, pensaba él, medicinal en los oídos y no despegaba la visión de un objeto extraño en sus manos, repentinamente, luego de alguno minutos que creyó seguro se levantó y siguiéndolo con la mirada se levantó dejando a la mujer que fue de ayuda y salió de aquel lugar, el resto fue muy rápido como para describirlo, pronto retorno a el río negro sólido, las luces, aunque más tenue, pero sin tanta gente a su alrededor.

Aquel lugar olía a aceite, a césped y también a frío, a madera y humedad. Aquel lugar era un alto edificio, causaba temor por esta característica. Este era el lugar final y el objeto que lo trajo aquí estaba dentro de él.


	2. David

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven- Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.**

Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he usado para crear este Au y este personajes de APH COLOMBIA Y APH VENEZUELA, son de mi autoria.

Disfruten del relato.

* * *

**DAVID **

Cuando pude, me levanté de la cama, y conduje mis pasos hacia el baño donde me lavé, cepillé los dientes, me vestí adecuadamente y bajé a desayunar, mi tío ya se había marchado hacia su trabajo, mi tía estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Le comenté mi odisea de aquella noche anterior en mi búsqueda de trabajo y ella me aseguró que prontamente podría obtener uno. No sería mi primer trabajo, a decir verdad, de modo que sé cómo funciona esto, sin embargo, si había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado mi antiguo trabajo por razones algo más complicadas de explicar, pero me encontraba mejor ahora, quería pensar que era así. Me concentraba en mis estudios por el momento, ya casi terminaba mi maestría y debía, si me era posible, salir al ámbito laboral.

Hablamos un momento más y ella me comentó acerca de los problemas típicos del complejo del edificio, comenzaría las lluvias y estaba preocupada por la calefacción y el combustible, vimos las noticias mientras comíamos y hablamos un poco sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, como sus amigas en el curso de macramé, o incluso sobre ir el domingo a comer afuera, todo eso me pareció muy bien. Mi tía era muy hábil con las manualidades y artesanías, me invitaba a la su clase de tejidos ya que no deseaba ir sola, pero yo no creía poder tener paciencia para aprender a tejer, aunque todo esto si aún no conseguía trabajo para su clase los sábados por la noche.

Entre mis meditaciones de las noticias logré escuchar la preocupación en la producción de café en Colombia y no pude evitar pensar en David, un amigo que vivía en ese lugar, un amigo por correspondencia, lo conocía gracias a un accidente, una equivocación en un número de teléfono, poco después nos estábamos escribiendo, nunca pude medir la rapidez con la que avanzó nuestra amistad, pero el no se encontraba en el país, cuando me comenzó a escribir había abandonado la casa de sus familiares en Venezuela e ido a parar nuevamente a la casa de sus padres, al parecer estuvo un tiempo estudiando su bachillerato hasta que lo culminó y regresó a casa de sus padres. Jamás comprendí muy bien porque todo eso, pero David tampoco le dio mucha importancia al asunto, hablamos durante un tiempo, era hijo único, pero tenía muchos primos que vivían en el terreno de sus padres o algo así, con el tiempo cada uno de ellos tomó parte en los terrenos de la familia Santander.

Poco a poco me enteré que la familia Santander eran importante terratenientes en Colombia y que se dedicaban al café, a la ganadería y muchas otras cosas más. También supe que David le gustaba mucho trabajar allí, y que por eso se había ido a la hacienda de sus padres "La Dolorosa"

Había llegado a La Dolorosa cuando tenía 17 años. Hablamos a veces, hubo un tiempo en donde perdió su teléfono en el campo y no supe de el durante meses, luego me escribió desde un número desconocido y me dijo que había perdido su teléfono en el campo mientras cuidaba del ganado y que por más que lo buscó le fue imposible conseguirlo, acto seguido me explicó sus problemas de señal.

Yo le di mi correo electrónico, él no sabía muy bien como funcionaba tal cosa, pero tras unas semanas recibí su primer email en mi bandeja de entrada, mi emoción fue infantil e indescriptible por un mensaje bastante corto pero para mí representó mucho, me contó su aventura por el pueblo en búsqueda de un salón de web, y su lucha por comprender como funcionaba un correo electrónico, ahora que lo recuerdo en mi tiempo de soledad y reflexión, me doy cuenta del esfuerzo que David realizaba cada vez que me escribía, una vez olvidó su contraseña y estuvo por meses sin poder escribirme, me preocupe profundamente, pero luego apareció contándome que tuvo que pedir ayuda para resetear su contraseña y que ahora _si jamás se le iba a olvidar._

Me causaba gracia todas sus aventuras en el "Otro pueblo" siempre había alguna cosa nueva que me comentaba, alguna ocurrencia con la finca, alguna duda sobre la tecnología, pregunta sobre mí, sobre mis estudios, sobre todo. Pronto compró un celular nuevo, pero no tenía señal en su casa La Dolorosa, solo en el Otro pueblo, y siempre los menajes eran imposibles de enviarse, además, él era de Colombia y yo estaba en Venezuela y no podíamos hacernos llamadas, hasta el son de hoy no conozco el sonido de su voz.

Recuerdo cuando pudo tomarse una fotografía junto a sus primos, el montaba un caballo, tenía un sombrero ancho de paja que le cubría del sol, la foto era desde arriba así que podría decirse que su estatura era promedio, luego envió otra unos meses después, estaba en un bote sentado mientras aparenten soltaba un tren en el rio o quizá lo estaba recogiendo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero su rostro (aspecto que me impresionó de forma extraña) su piel estaba bronceada, como la canela, imaginaba era por naturaleza más blanca pero comprendía que el trabajo de ese tipo debía estar expuesto al sol, sus ojos eran amables, pero en ocasiones podía distinguir en el cierto grado de seriedad y fiereza, sus labios no eran muy gruesos, eran normales, pero tenían un perfecto arco de cupido, al sonreír tenía ligeros hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su cabello casi siempre iba despeinado y tenía unas cejas oscuras que le proporcionaba una mirada penetrante, clara y precisa, sus ojos eran verdes, de una verde oliva muy llamativos, como los de un gato.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, proporcionado y tonificado por el trabajo que tenía que cumplir todos los días, recuerdo que él me pidió una foto mía, sentí tanta vergüenza de mí mismo y hasta me sentí inferior a el –esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo— que lo retrase por muchos meses.

Mi rostro no era tan fiero como el de él, mis ojos son azules, tienen una mirada, aunque viva, era más con un aire muy serio y hasta intimidante, había algo en mi mirada de lo cual no me gustaría que viera, pensaba que podría percibir mi inseguridad, no quería exponerme de esa forma.

Mi piel era mestiza, no era blanca y tenía algunos lunares en mi cuello que solía ocultar con mi cabello, ah, mi cabello negro, brillante y liso me caía por mi rostro, lo creía totalmente normal y muy común, — el cabello de David tenía algo de especial, tenía flecos y a veces le daba un aire salvaje— y mi frente con efecto de la gravedad, cuando está muy largo se forman ondas naturales en las puntas, cerca de mi cuello, en ese momento sabía que debía de cortarlo.

No era tan musculoso, ni hacia trabajos de fuerza, no tenía su altura, ni poseía su sonrisa grande y amable, en cambio era totalmente corriente, tranquilo, mi sonrisa podía ser cualquiera, coqueta, serena, tranquila y amable, pero no me creía capaz de posar al saber que él iba a verla, era un sentimiento muy extraño de vergüenza y ansiedad.

Recuerdo que pensaba; tarde o temprano él debía verme, no quería que sospechara otra cosa de mí, o que no era quien le había dicho que era, pero sentía tanta vergüenza por que me viera y hasta el son de hoy nos sé por qué.

Recuerdo que finalmente le mande una foto , era una imagen que me tomaron sin que me diera cuenta, estábamos en un parque, y yo yacía sentado cerca de un estaque mientras observaba los peces, recuerdo que los alimentaba con una bolsa de pan en trozos pequeños, recuerdo que pensaba que aquellos peces eran demasiado grande, me preguntaba que especie eran pero no logré saberlo.

Tenía una vestimenta deportiva y una gorra, pero David al verla le pareció bien y me confesó que pensaba era una persona aun mayor porque cuando hablaba conmigo o más bien cuando me leía pensaba que hablaba con un adulto, aquello me hizo sentir viejo y de alguna forma agradable, no por el hecho que me sintiera mayor, sino que, a David, al parecer le gustaba que fuera de esta forma. Pronto reparó en el detalle de no poder ver bien mi rostro, me preguntó de qué color eran mis ojos, recuerdo que no me creyó cuando se lo dije, yo se lo aseguré, pero él me hizo una broma de que mis hijos –de tenerlos— iban a ser unos niños bendecidos con ojos azules.

Yo me eché a reír, pero dentro de mí me sentí algo extraño. Intenté hacerle la misma broma, pero él me respondió que el color verde de los ojos era muy difícil de heredar, y luego me contó que su tátara abuela tenia ojos verdes como los suyos, cosa que me hizo pensar que tenían muy bien registrada la historia de su familia. En su familia era unos de los pocos que había podido heredar los ojos de oliva, como un gato. Yo no sabía muy bien de quien había heredado mis ojos, así que no pude contribuir a la historia familiar.

David tenía muchas historias en la Dolorosa, también me centraba sobre sus encuentros sobrenaturales, al parecer en el campo solían escucharse espectros y espíritus, yo no le creía a ninguna de sus historias, pensaba que le gustaba asustarme. Aunque eran bien interesantes y hasta divertidas. Definitivamente no podían ser reales. Me daban curiosidad, una curiosidad culpable, me asustaban, pero me intrigaban, no podía evitar preguntarle, pero ante mi miedo, prefería no creer demasiado en ellas y tomarlas como lo que eran simple historias del campo.

El campo tenía sus misterios y yo, un citadino no sabía si podría prepararme para conocerlos, había algo difícil en ello, algo muy fuerte en el llano. El campo era un terreno complejo, era un terreno misterioso, pero, también pienso debía ser un lugar muy hermoso, amplio y bendito.

David me contaba de sus labores cotidianas, La Dolorosa estaba situada casi llegando a una montaña, "La Virgen" a las afueras de un pueblo, que era el conocido Otro pueblo. Todo aquel terreno se encontraba dividido entre las Familias Santander Nariño, Quesada, Arévalo y otras tres familias más. La Dolorosa tenia hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra, donde tenían "de todo" como David me comentaba. Yo no podía hacerme una idea, la imagen que tenía no podía compararse.

La Dolorosa tenía una contratación con el Estado y las cosechas eran para el sector agrario y suministradas hacia los supermercados y empresas manufactureras del sector público y privado, todo un amplio mecanismo de producción estatal y nacional, pero David lo resumía a "trabajar en el campo", he descubierto que ponía todo mucho más sencillo de lo que realmente resultaba ser.

…Como había hablado, David tenía muchos primos y familiares, estos también trabajaban en la Dolorosa, así que no se encontraba solo, eran algo así como la familia de los jefes aunque tenían a un montón de personas trabajando con ellos, ellos también trabajaban en el campo, simplemente no podía imaginármelos, pero suponía que todo lo que hacía era mucho más interesante que mi vida en la ciudad.

Aquí es todo tan rutinario. Yo estudiaba, quería conseguir un empleo, pero la competencia era tan exigente que me obligaba a estudiar aún más, deseaba mudarme, comprar un apartamento y ser independiente, me encontraba un poco incómodo seguir viviendo con mis tíos y anhelaba tener mi propio espacio. Pienso que debe ser así, era parte de crecer, de ser alguien, la individualidad. No podía evitar comparar mi situación con la de David, el quizá podría tener a su familia consigo durante mucho tiempo, dormía en la casona grande, según me había dicho, donde Vivian como cuatro o cinco familias juntas, pero era otras circunstancias, él tenía una familia y tenían fuertes razones para estar con ellos... ¿yo que tenía? A mis tíos… pero no podía estar con ellos siempre.

…Las noticias especificaban que la sequía era el principal problema de la siembra, esperaban alguna ayuda por parte del gobierno de turno, esperaban las lluvias…yo no pude comentar nada sobre aquella noticia, mi tía en cambio se sintió mal por ellos y también deseo la lluvia discretamente…

Mis tíos no sabían nada sobre David, de hecho, creo que nadie de mi pequeño círculo sabia de él. No sabía si con David era también así. No me molestaría, tenía algo de…especial, yo no poseía muchos amigos en esta ciudad, esta ciudad…me causaba cierta apatía, era gris y fría…me hacía preguntarme que tan verde seria La Dolorosa.

* * *

**16.08.19 DamistaH. **


	3. Algo sale del armario

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven-** Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**Algo sale del armario.**

Abrí el armario para buscar mi ropa y vestirme luego del baño, pensaba mientras me vestía en revisar mi correo por tercera vez desde que llegué de las clases, hoy comienza mi horario nuevo, de modo que estoy libre desde las ocho de la noche. Un poco más temprano que antes. Luego de vestirme con mi pijama, fui a la cómoda y me sequé con más ahínco el cabello que aún estaba húmedo, hacía frío, había cenado y me sentía cansado y apático, pero me senté en mi escritorio.

Encendí la pantalla del ordenador y confirmé mi conexión a internet. Siempre tengo mi correo abierto, de modo que solo abrí el navegador y pinché en mis marcadores el icono de mi correo, esperé a que cargara. Luego encendí el televisor solo para tener algo de ruido en mi habitación y ver algún documental interesante antes de poder irme a dormir. Quería relajarme y confirmar si David había respondido mi correo, podía tardar un mes o más…o menos, era todo cuestión de su disposición de ir al Otro Pueblo.

Para mi decepción, no tenía mensajes nuevos, lo habitual, correos de páginas de empleos y cursos, mentiría si no digo que me anticipaba a la ausencia de su respuesta. Solo por mera manía inexplicable releí la respuesta que había mandado exactamente hace un mes. Sé que David tiene problemas con las conexiones, vive en una finca remota, rara vez puede haber conexión a internet en un lugar así, aunque es bonita, como me narra, no es muy avanzada en ese aspecto. Tampoco él se ve necesitado de estos aparatos, lo confirmó cuando me contó que se le cayó el teléfono en el campo, o que la vez que lo rompió al tenerlo en el bolsillo trasero y andar a caballo…o cuando se le cayó en un tanque de agua… y así, muchas anécdotas donde él le agarró un rechazo hacia los teléfonos.

Me quedé por un tiempo más observando las letras en el monitor, sintiéndome inútil de estar allí, o quizá esperando que la respuesta llegara mágicamente en último minuto, como si a esta hora David consiguiera una sala de web abierta y pudiera escribir la respuesta, realmente lo deseaba, pero…sabía que era muy improbable. Me levanté del escritorio, lo consideré una tontería, pero dejé la ventana del navegador abierta. Aún seguía imaginándome lo antes dicho cuando me giré hacia el televisor y un terrible asombro me asaltó ante lo que vi, me eché para atrás y me golpeé el codo con la silla del escritorio, no era el televisor en si lo que me sorprendió, era lo que había delante de él.

Había un hombre.

Me estaba dando la espalda y no muy lejos de él, estaba el armario con la puerta abierta, me paralicé en mi lugar y contuve la respiración con la intención, quizá de hacerme invisible, el hombre en cuestión estaba de pie frente a la pantalla del televisor, inmóvil, como hipnotizado, estaba ataviado con una indumentaria negra y llena de polvo, algo andrajosa y descuidada, como si hubiera salido de alguna fiesta de disfraces de alta alcurnia, dentro del cuello alto de terciopelo, tenía una corbata blanca de tela, como un pañuelo. Entonces, se movió lentamente, giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y luego su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran claros, azules, espectrales y un tanto inexpresivos, aunque solo por un momento, tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, luego de que arqueó las cejas y carraspeó pareció volver a este mundo como si reconociera a otro ser aparte de él.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Pregunté aun paralizado. Luego miré por unos segundos hacia la ventana, solo unos cortos segundos, no podía perderlo de vista, retrocedí hacia la cómoda y luego me aproximé hacia la puerta, pero él no reaccionó de ninguna forma, observándome desde donde estaba. –Voy a llamar a la policía. –Dije, pero fue por inercia, mi cerebro me ordenaba hacerlo, pero no tenía mi teléfono a la mano.

Giré la cerradura de la puerta, pero esta no se abría, entonces grité a mi tía, diciendo que había alguien en mi habitación, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, él permanecía en su lugar con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Lo vi llevarse el dedo índice a su boca, pidiéndome silencio.

—No seas escandaloso –Me dijo, su voz sonó clara y fuerte a pesar de estar separados por algunos pasos, como si se proyectara dentro de mi cabeza. – no voy a hacerte daño.

Yo simplemente estaba desconcertado, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a mi habitación, este era un cuarto piso de un complejo residencial, entonces, examiné la puerta del armario abierta; él debió de haber salido de allí, ¿pero ¿cómo? Tiré de la puerta con aun más fuerza en desesperado abandono.

—Por favor, calma. No tengo el deseo de causarle más problemas

—¿Cómo te metiste en mi habitación? –Le pregunté con mi voz echa un hilo. Entonces le hice saber que esto era un cuarto piso, se me hacía imposible que entrara por la ventana.

—Usé la puerta. –Y apuntó la puerta que tiraba, pero luego como si estuviera aburrido de esas preguntas, se sentó en la cama frente al televisor que transmitía un documental de vida marina.

Intenté nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero se me fue imposible, esta no iba a ningún lado. Llamé a mis tíos, pero tampoco atendían y no comprendía porque, a menos que él… _Oh no._

En momento así, pensaba en conseguir un arma. No tenía un arma. No guardaba nada amenazador en mi habitación, miré la lámpara de tacto y me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando aquellas ideas. _Golpearlo en la cabeza_. El intruso no se movía de donde estaba sentado, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante como si deseara captar las imágenes en sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué estás…haciendo? –Quise interrogarlo.

—Examino este extraño aparato –Se levantó y fue hacia el televisor que tocó con sus manos, estaban pálidas tenían uñas cortas, no había suciedad en ellas, golpeó la caja del televisor — ¿Cómo aquellas criaturas se metieron dentro de este objeto extraño? Es muy impresionante, ¿es acaso esa la voz de Dios?

Comenzó a decir tales cosas, que me hizo pensar que era algún demente trastornado, o algún retrasado, _esto era terrible_, pero pensé que podría convencerlo de abandonar mi habitación si aprovechaba su …estupidez.

Más pronto se movió del televisor hacia la lámpara de tacto que estaba en la cómoda y la examinó con el mismo interés que con el televisor, la tocó y esta se apagó, el hombre se asustó y se apartó de ella como si quemara, luego más curioso que antes volvió a tocarla, se encendió al momento, era una lámpara muy vieja que tenía como recuerdo.

—Impresionante –dijo asombrado y luego volvió a verme, yo estaba consternado, tenía al parecer una extraña expresión en mi rostro, de asco y shock. él volvió a tocar la lámpara varias veces haciendo la luz de la habitación parpadear el número exacto de veces que la tocaba, luego emitió un gemido de horror — ¡Mira nada más que terrible estoy! No me extraña la expresión de su rostro, vistiendo estos harapos. – Manifestó, al parecer se había percatado que tenía un espejo delante de él.

Se examinó por completo.

—…pero no podría ser evitado –Se lamentó poco después. Pero sin mucha importancia, luego lo vi arreglarse la ropa mugrienta, aunque no logró hacer mucho–Me disculpo con usted, Joven. Estoy…estoy tan lleno de sensaciones que me es imposible recordar mis modales. No crea pues que soy indiferente ante sus dudas y lamentos, pero entienda los míos, he estado dormido por mucho tiempo… y yo, yo…

Luego no siguió, volvió la mirada al televisor y se quedó hechizado por la imagen de unas ballenas. Como un insecto abrió los ojos muy amplios y se sentó frente a este con su rostro congelado en admiración y placer.

Yo estaba aún más confundido y traté de abrir la puerta con más fuerza, pero esta parecía estar atascada. La sacudí y me lancé sobre ella, pero era inútil, mi escándalo pareció alarmarlo porque volvió su mirada hacia mí girando su cuerpo. Viéndome, extendió sus brazos y me vi arrastrado hacia el cómo por una cuerda.

Me aplastó hacia el piso haciéndome sentarme sobre mis piernas.

—Por favor haz silencio, es un espacio cerrado, los ruidos me perforan el cerebro –Me dijo tranquilo – quédate allí un momento, perdona mi descortesía, pero hay algo en esto que me fascina.

Yo estaba temblando, no tuve otro remedio que asentir patéticamente con la cabeza, recuerdo estaba tan horrendamente asustado que no me salía la voz y sentí que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, intenté moverme y espabilarme, pero y simplemente no podía moverme, no era el miedo que me detenía, era otra cosa. Era otra cosa atroz, literalmente no podía moverme, o sentía mis extremidades como si no existieran.

En mi estupefacción y terror lo vi contemplar el televisor, sus ojos azules reflejaban la luz que este escupía. No se movió ni un centímetro hasta que el programa terminó dando unos comerciales de ventas de sartenes antiadherentes.

Lentamente se giró hacia mí y sonriéndome como si estuviera viendo algo que le causaba mucha alegría, de pronto lo tenía a tres centímetros de mi cara, yo estaba aterrado. Abrió la boca y emitió una especie de sonido, parecido al gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, más pronto se apartó de mí y lució avergonzado.

—Lo siento –dijo con gesto aterrador –este extraño aparato me ha hechizado.

Suponía que hablaba del televisor. Esto era tan absurdo y extraño que entré en shock, sin poder procesarlo, el pareció preverlo por eso se levantó y me hizo levantar, en ese instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era mi tía, Mónica, la vi entrar, pero luego pareció golpear una pared por la sorpresa de la imagen

—Julián ¿todo está bien? –Ella miró al extraño seguida de a mi

Intenté hablar, pero nuevamente mi voz no pudo ser reproducida, por un instante pensé que me quedaría mudo de terror, estaba blanco del miedo y mi tía lo percibió muy bien porque se apresuró a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, escuché un grito de sorpresa y poco antes de eso sentí un soplo de viento sobre mi rostro.

Luego no escuché nada, pronto oí unos pasos suaves y entonces el extraño había ingresado a la habitación por la puerta con total tranquilidad.

—¿Qué coño eres? —alcancé a decir, fue un susurro de terror. Oh por dios ¿Qué le había hecho a mi tía?

—Querrás preguntar ¿Quién soy? —Pero yo no le respondí— Mi nombre, mi espantado amigo es Alfred Franklin Jones, hijo de Frederick Jones y lo que soy es un vampiro. Un caminante de la oscuridad… Oh, no pongas esa cara mi asustado amigo, estoy agradecido de que me permitieras entrar a tu…—Dio una mirada por mi habitación— hogar.

—Yo no te invité a entrar.

_ —Oh, yeah,_ lo hiciste, pero no lo recuerdas.

Hice una mueca

—Te hipnoticé y te hice invitarme, no puedo entrar a lugares que no me invitan—Aclaró y lo observé moverse por el cuarto, apenas se escuchaba sus pasos, existían, pero eran muy suaves. — También hice lo mismo con tu tía, allá afuera. Descuida la he mandado a dormir.

Entonces se acercó a la cómoda y al ver su reflejo hizo un gesto de asco, luego como viendo que su ego era menos importante que mi shock dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me explicó y remarcó que era un vampiro y que había despertado recientemente, _recientemente ayer. _

Que me había seguido desde la ciudad de los colores y las luces, había dormido en mi armario, aunque yo no lo vi entrar y cuando lo abrí, _él no estaba allí._

—¿Tu nombre es Julián?

Me causó inquietud la forma en que dijo mi nombre, con un acento inglés.

—Necesito tu ayuda, espero puedas ayudarme.

Yo estaba en mi shock como para responder y este idiota no se estaba dando cuenta, él pareció notarlo, se sentó en mi cama con su ropa mugrienta y llena de polvo y tierra. Lo odié tanto en ese momento. Ahora se estaba acumulando un profundo rencor dentro de mi…

—Estoy muy hambriento. —me dijo, pero yo no lo escuchaba, me había transportado a un sitio muy muy lejano, dentro de mi mente, sentí entonces todo sumamente irreal y estúpido, me abrazó la incredulidad…entonces, pensé que seguro estaba soñando…debía ser un sueño. No encontraba otra información, los vampiros no existían y no andaban por allí entrando en habitaciones ajenas ¿verdad?

Lo vi acercarse a mí, en cualquier momento me despertaría, estaba seguro que había escuchado la alarma de un nuevo correo llegando a mi bandeja de entrada.

Me sentí entre el sueño y la vigilia, hacía mucho frio, _algo estaba ocurriendo_, quizá alguien estaba sobre mí, como esa alucinación que todos experimentamos cuando estamos despiertos, pero a la vez dormidos, no sabemos si es real o una ficción, no sabemos que es lo que escuchamos o lo que vemos, yo escuchaba una respiración pesada cerca de mi oído, pero no era capaz de confirmarlo. No era capaz de moverme. No era capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Era una sensación muy angustiante. Deseé despertar con todas mis fuerzas. Gritaba internamente… Luego experimenté el dolor en mi cuello y mis parpados se comenzaron a cerrar con lentitud y vi todo negro.

* * *

DamistaH.

31.8.19.


	4. El Mundo

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven-** Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**EL MUNDO **

Salí del baño y me sequé el cabello con la toalla con más ahínco, pronto me senté frente al ordenador y me percaté que había recibido un correo ayer por la noche, y que ni me fijé en esto, no lo recordaba en absoluto, seguro me había ido a dormir antes, David había respondido, me saludaba y comentaba sobre las cosas en la finca, me contaba que tuvo que hacer un viaje al otro pueblo y hacer una cola para entrar y reservar un ordenador con conexión de internet en una sala web. Aquello, aunque la imagen me parecía terrible y me compadecí de él, también me llenó de felicidad, solo un poco.

David tiene dos yeguas enfermas y eso le preocupa tanto que no ha tenido tiempo de nada, ni de pensar en mí, había pasado un mes desde mi última respuesta y ese problema le ha tomado todo de sí. De modo que ha estado en entero en su cuidado y aprovechó de ir al _Otro pueblo_ a comprar algunas medicinas y comprar comida para una dieta. Me pregunto cómo puede vivir así, aislado del mundo entero, solo con sus animales y su familia. Sus animales eran su vida.

También sabe muchas cosas, cosas sobre las plantas, la tierra y los animales, gracias a él, mi tía pudo sanar sus flores que estaban en el alfeizar del piso y tiene unas pequeñas macetas con plantas decorativas. Yo tengo un cactus que él me recomendó comprar, porque, según él, absorbía malas vibras.

Él es muy curioso sobre lo que yo estudio en esta ciudad y le cuento las clases de pedagogía y de historia que me dan en la universidad, también algún dato curioso y bobo de las costumbres de este país o de cómo me va a mi aquí, es triste decir que es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y hablo de_ amigo cercano_. Me conmueve lo mucho que se impresiona, según sé, él no pisó la universidad, solo terminó el bachillerato, pero puedo decir que es _bastante _inteligente.

En fin, me contó que está ahorrando para comprarse un pc y que el pueblo ha estado hablando con una empresa de servicios para instalar una banda ancha o algo así, lo que me quiso decir es que tendría internet, y que quizá podría escribirme más seguido, pero la enfermedad de sus yeguas no lo ha hecho moverse para estos trámites y aunque la intención existía, me pedía que no me ilusionara y que tuviera paciencia.

Aquello me emociona mucho, pero también me causó cierta ansiedad por que no sabría cómo manejarlo cuando tenga la disponibilidad de escribir seguido. Estaba acostumbrado a_ esperar_ por su respuesta por meses, eso tenía algo, algo de masoquista y de anhelo, le daba fuerza, importancia, David era importante porque no estaba conmigo. Estaba lejos, debía de _esperar._ La espera y paciencia otorgan un significado diferente a su presencia… era tan extraño para mí, aun lo estaba procesando.

Luego me habló sobre sus yeguas, que piensa tienen anemia o alguna infección. Aquello me hizo sentir pena por él, siempre ha sido muy dado a sus animales desde que era pequeño según me dice y eso lo tiene muy angustiado, sus yeguas se llaman Flecha y Nanita.

Finalizó preguntándome por mis estudios y mi trabajo. Le manda saludos a mi tía y me dice que su tío se cayó del caballo y ahora tiene que estar en cama, de modo que son tres enfermos en casa. Hablando de casa, me comentó que le proporcionaron una casa en el terreno de la Dolorosa, pertenecía a una de sus primas, pero esta la abandonó por que está viviendo con su novio en la Hacienda de los Arévalo.

Al parecer es una casa más o menos grande, tiene todos los muebles pero que se siente extraño vivir solo, llega a ella solo para dormir, bañarse y salir nuevamente a trabajar, me dijo que quería comprar algunas gallinas y criar algunos cerdos, de ese modo no se sentiría tan aburrido los fines de semana o los días que no tenga que ir a trabajar. Me dice que está al lado del camino de la hacienda, que tiene un amplio jardín y que desea hacer un huerto; con ahuyamas, plátanos y algo de maíz. Le gusta la idea de los tomates, el jengibre o los frijoles, todo aquello me hizo sentir muy bien por él y al mismo tiempo cierta envidia. Eso era una excelente noticia sonaba tan …simple, lo hacía ver tan simple como si no tuviera la mayor importancia, podía sentir mucha más urgencia con el asunto de sus yeguas, tanto que fue lo primero que me escribió, lo de la casa fue después y no parecía emocionarlo tanto.

Si a mí me dieran una casa amueblada, estaría todavía gritando de la emoción. Bueno, quizá él también gritó y estaba emocionado, no lo sé. Supongo que tuvo su momento. De todos modos, me llamó la atención mi propia envidia, me alegraba por él, en serio, pero también me sentía mal, de alguna forma que no supe reconocer. Le di una segunda lectura ahora para poder contestar sobrio de emociones.

Antes de poder escribir, el sonido de un portazo me hizo saltar de la silla, era la puerta del armario que se cerró de forma repentina, salté de la silla, pronto sentí el viento frío de la ventana, me extrañó un tanto ya que la tenía cerrada, pero ahora estaba abierta, de modo que intenté calmarme y fui a cerrarla, poco después sentí intriga por la puerta del armario, y fui hacia esta, la abrí lentamente y percibí un ruido provenir de su interior, aquello me inquietó aún más, entonces, vi que había alguien entre las camisas y chaquetas para el frío, en seguida, al darme cuenta de que era palidecí.

Retrocedí como si estuviera prendido en llamas, entonces lo vi salir de lugar con rapidez, y se escondió en el rincón de la cama pegado a la pared, era un hombre joven, tenía una mirada desquiciada y estaba alerta como si estuviese siendo perseguido.

Entonces, lo vi encogerse en el rincón de la pared sobre la cama, como un animal herido. Por alguna razón me resultó muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Me sentí cansado de repente como si me fuera a desvanecer, pero resistí y reuní todas mis fuerzas para preguntarle quién era.

Susurró algo.

Yo no podía escucharle.

—…qué pasó…—continuó balbuceando

— ¿eh?

— ¿Qué le pasó al mundo? El mundo ¡El mundo! —Entonces comenzó a gritar eso mismo y lo vi aparecer frente a mí como una especie de espectro, me sentí morir de miedo— ¡El mundo, ¡qué ha pasado con el mundo! ¡Hay muchas luces! ¡El ruido! ¡El ruido! ¡Has que pare ese ruido!

Y yo consternado por lo que sucedía frente a mí lo miré como hipnotizado, no me había fijado que estaba temblando hasta que vi mis manos, él se paseó por la habitación muy nervioso, entonces se fue a un rincón y lo escuché llorar con angustia, se agarraba el rostro y el cabello. Se infligía daño entre llanto y dolor.

—No, no, espera, espera, cálmate –Lo socorrí, aunque no sabía por qué había actuado así, solo no soportaba la idea de que se lastimara, era tan patético, era tan lamentable y doloroso verlo que movía algo en mí, aunque jamás lo hubiera visto, no pude evitarlo.

—Ayúdame a enterrarme, debo enterrarme –repetía el de repente.

—No, cálmate

Pero él no se aliviaba y comenzaba a irritarme, porque me sentía inútil de poder ayudarlo, entonces le cacheteé; sonó audible y claro, se mantuvo por un instante aturdido, luego lo vi parpadear lentamente como despertando de un sueño y me miró, cuando lo hizo una extraña sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Me dijo que recordara y así fue, entonces toda la verdad fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza y palidecí de terror, porque había golpeado a un _vampiro. _

—Lo siento, pero es que no te calmabas. –Solo logré tartamudear.

—Perdóname. –Dijo, entonces sus heridas sanaron rápidamente como si no hubieran existido jamás, me alejé de él rápidamente y este parpadeó confundido— Ah, mi aspecto, es terrible.

Vestía harapos. ¿Pero eso que importaba? ¿acaso no estaba consiente de mi estupefacción?

—Estuviste aquí ayer. —Le dije anonadado.

—Así es, eso. –Luego de un momento de silencio agregó – estuve aquí ayer.

—Pero…tú no puedes entrar a menos que yo te invite-estaba tratando de ordenar todo lo que tenía en mi mente.

—Una vez que lo hagas es suficiente para poder entrar nuevamente. –Se lamentó apoyando su cabeza en la pared, abatido. Triste— Salí a la noche, pero…es un lugar terrible. Hay muchas luces, mucha gente extraña ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Houston, Texas. –

—Es terrorífico Houston Texas…—repitió con desfallecimiento y cerró los ojos, creí que iba a llorar o que se había muerto.

Se instaló un gran silencio entre nosotros el llorando en silencio, que extraño se veía, llorando, como un niño, no como un vampiro para nada atemorizante, no como la noche anterior. Yo tenía un remolino de recuerdos en mi cabeza, pero las piezas pronto volvían a su lugar.

—Quiero enterrarme, quiero volver a dormir. –Lloraba y lloraba más fuerte y yo lo siseé, esperando que no despertara a mi tía de nuevo— ¡Julián, ayúdame a enterrarme!

Yo intentaba calmarlo, pero el parecía inconsolable, entonces le pregunté de dónde venía y me dijo que, de Londres, pero era americano de nacimiento. Aquello parecía que iba a detonar otro lamento de dolor, así que le encendí el televisor y en este se reproducía un documental del Imperio Romano. Esto parecía haberlo calmado por que tendió la cabeza para ver el televisor y se quedó inmóvil, hipnotizado como una mosca.

Sentí que el peligro había pasado, por lo menos se había calmado. Lo vi limpiarse el rostro, sus lágrimas de sangre, así que sus ojos estaban rojos y su iris azul lo hacía aún más penetrantes con su mirada en la pantalla como un animal al acecho, como un espectro.

Intenté recordar su nombre, mientras respiraba lenta y profundamente, me dolía la cabeza, porque algo me decía que yo lo sabía, además él sabía Él mío, pero solo encontré el apellido Jones, y nada más. No sé qué tan prudente sería hablarle, era un vampiro, _por el amor de Dios_ y le tenía terror por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, me llevé la mano al cuello y el despegó la mirada del televisor lenta y siniestramente la dirigió hacia mí, para luego volver a dirigirla al televisor, fue muy breve, pero lo sentí como una advertencia. No se despegó de allí hasta que el programa se terminó en exactamente unos trece minutos.

En todo aquel proceso me dispuse a tranquilizarme, no me moví de donde estaba, me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para ir a otro lugar de la habitación o para acércame a él y hablarle. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a hablarle!

Le tenía miedo y creo que él lo sabía, él sabía que le temía.

Cuando despegó la mirada de la televisión se limpió el rostro nuevamente y aunque pude notar que ya no lloraba si lo veía abatido, o triste, pero también intrigado, entonces me vio y dijo con una voz clara, pero algo baja.

—¿Qué es este aparato? —me preguntó

—¿El televisor? –Le pregunté

Apuntó a este

—Sí, ese— le dije lentamente— sí, eso es el televisor.

Se mostraba menos emocionado que antes, no lo sé, pero verlo así me causaba cierto malestar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

—Hay muchos ruidos afuera –Me dijo— no puedo concentrarme, son muchos… quiero enterrarme.

—No, espera, ¿para qué te quieres enterrar? No, no te pongas a llorar –Me apresuré a decirle, el me vio con ojos apesadumbrados, pero no lloró o volvió a mencionarlo.

—¿Tú no sabes nada de vampiros? ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta me hizo estremecer. Como si me viera desnudo en mi ignorancia.

—Y tú…no conoces nada del mundo por lo que veo. ¿Cómo no sabes lo que es un televisor? ¿y por qué te quieres enterrar?

—Así dormiré nuevamente. –Me respondió – pero debe ser en un lugar lejos de esta ciudad, en una montaña lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Nuevamente? ¿O sea que despertarte…? Despertaste ayer ¿verdad? —Recordé entonces.

—Hace dos días. Unas extrañas máquinas de garras enormes movieron la tierra y me despertaron aquí. Luego bajé a la ciudad luminosa.

—Ya… —Eso me lo había contado la noche anterior y los recuerdos volvían a mi poco a poco. — ¿Ah? ¡Entonces tú me hipnotizaste! ¡Y a mi tía también!

—Si. Lo hice— reconoció con tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes hipnotizar? Llorar sangre y te entierras. –y lo más importante, bebe sangre humana, no quería mencionarlo pues eso era lo peor.

Esto pareció indignarlo porque hizo una especie de puchero extraño. Temí que se molestara, pero en vez de eso volvió al televisor, aunque esto no parecía distraerlo, Se levantó, quiso sacudirse la ropa y recuperar su dignidad.

—Necesito alimentarme—Dijo finalmente y yo me alejé de él como alma que lleva el diablo, me subí a la cama y casi tropiezo con las sabanas.

Él me observó desde su lugar con completa indiferencia.

—Debes acompañarme. –Me dijo. — Descuida, Julián, no beberé de ti, te mataría de ser así y me es preciso mantenerte con vida.

—¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! —Le repliqué, aunque por dentro me moría de miedo, pensaba que me estaba mintiendo, que me mordería y que luego se desharía de mi cadáver como en las películas, en alguna montaña y no, eso sí que no.

El parecía molesto ante mi negativa. Me observaba con hostilidad ahora, y mientras esto sucedía la habitación se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña y el enorme, su presencia fue asfixiante y me hizo dudar de que estuviera tan solo hace media hora llorando en una esquina de la cama.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo adquirieron un tono pálido, muy amenazador, como el hielo. Sentí mucho pavor, aunque intentaba mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos, sentía que mi conciencia se dormía cada vez más y temí profundamente que me estuviera hipnotizando.

Cuando recuperé la compostura y el control sobre mi cuerpo estaba en la planta baja del edificio, guiñé los ojos queriendo recomponer y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el estacionamiento, era de noche y Alfred estaba a mi lado con su ropa desgastada y vieja, solo en ese momento detecté un olor a tierra y polvo provenir de él, humedad, como algo que ha estado bajo encierro por mucho tiempo. Me ordenó caminar y así lo hicieron mis piernas

Entré en pánico, pero me era imposible gritar o detenerme, yo solo lo seguía, fue una experiencia terrible no poder ser dueño de mi propio cuerpo y dentro de mi comencé a _odiarlo._ Nos detuvimos luego de caminar demasiado, mis piernas no podían detenerse. Cerca de nosotros esta una gran M, típica del local de comida rápida más famosa del país, Alfred parecía encantado por esta, se quedó observándola por largo tiempo, entonces me dijo que fue lo único que vio desde la montaña y que lo condujo hasta allí.

También me dijo que me vio por los alrededores y que por eso me había seguido. Me preguntó que hacia caminando solo en una calle así, y le respondí que este era el camino que tomaba para ir a casa.

Luego me vi obligado a responder sus preguntas sobre la búsqueda de trabajo y se sintió profundamente intrigado, entonces me habló que el estudió Historia, Matemáticas, filosofía, literatura y muchas otras que al decirlas me parecía un suplicio. Alfred admitió que no le gustaban mucho sus estudios y ya veo por qué no es tan inteligente.

—No soy estúpido. –Me dijo con cierta indignación, entonces supe que de alguna forma había leído mi pensamiento – puedo leerlos mientras estés bajo mi hipnosis, nuestras mentes están conectadas.

Aquello me dio aún más miedo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El capturó mis pensamientos.

—No pienso invadir tu mente o tus recuerdos, solo me interesan los métodos de conductas— Hizo una pausa muy corta viéndome – Veo que estas terriblemente asustado.

Entonces me liberó, fue una sensación muy particular, como si alguien te soltara una liga del dedo, sentía escalofríos, me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, y antes de que el pudiera hablar, corrí hacia la calle lejos de él, me apresuré a alcanzar un autobús y subí con apremio, mi conducta llamó la atención de muchos allí, pero en ese momento no me importó.

Me asomé por la ventana del asiento y observé a Alfred al otro lado de la calle, de pie, observándome con sus ojos penetrantes, claros y acusadores. Cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse sentí un fuerte alivio. Quería alejarme de él, era un ser aterrador y le temía.

Tuve mis momentos de tranquilidad luego de la tormenta de emociones y adrenalina que había sido antes, ahora me sentía cansado, confundido y un poco temeroso de lo que había hecho.

Recordé algunas leyendas de vampiros, pero todo era a veces muy contradictorio, no sabía en que creer. Crucifijos, ajo y agua bendita, ¿Dónde consigo todo eso antes de que me encontrara? ¿y si me encontraba? Estaba muerto, no podía contra él, ¿Qué podía hacer contra un ser como él? No tenía un arma, nada, ni una miserable vara. Tampoco es que fuera a comprar un arma, es decir no me gustan para nada, pero cuando te sientes arrinconado contra una pared, la ideas que nunca pensaste y odiabas aparecen como una opción.

Bajé del bus en el centro y me encontré con un mar de gente en donde me escabullí y me intenté mezclar. Tenía que ir a un lugar donde el no pudiera entrar, ya que debía invitarlo. Pero no tenía amigos como para quedarme en su casa o contarles este terrible suceso que me acontecía. ¿A quién acudía?

Entonces recordé a mi tía, ella estaba en el piso a esta hora, y si Alfred, en venganza atacaba a mis familiares, entonces eso lo convertiría en un espantoso monstruo como las películas. Caminé en dirección a mi piso, estaba algo lejos, pero no quise tomar un bus porque no tenía dinero, de modo que regresé a pie.

Casi llegaba cuando un escalofrío me hizo dudar si seguir avanzando o no, tuve aquella sensación, esa que se experimenta cuando sabes que algo, o alguien está detrás de ti, como una sombra, como un perro, como una persona. Me giré suave y lentamente, no observé a nadie, pero poco después escuché un ruido, como algo que caer al piso de cemento.

Entonces, alguien salió de un callejón próximo a mí. Lo reconocí por sus ropas, sus harapos y desaliñado aspecto con un disfraz muy realista para Halloween.

—Julián. —Me llamó antes de yo poder decir su nombre, entonces noté sus labios rojos, muy rojos.

La imagen mental fue demasiado para mí y corrí hacia el portón del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y corrí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso, aun no sé cómo llegué tan rápido.

Abrí la puerta y entré, casi tropiezo con uno de los muebles, al cerrar la puerta, mi tía estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, en seguida se levantó porque no me había visto salir. Yo estaba muy alterado, tenía pánico. Entonces, le conté todo y le pregunté si tenía ajo, ella no me prestó atención –como es natural— y me siguió hasta la cocina donde buscaba el ajo y quizá algún cuchillo.

Quizá pensó que me había vuelto un demente, o algo así, es que ¿que eso de hablar de vampiros? no es algo muy común que digamos, bueno, sí, hablar de ellos, pero no de afirmar su existencia como yo lo hacía.

Yo le expliqué que teníamos que irnos y que llamaríamos a mi tío al trabajo para decirle que nos quedaríamos en un hotel, pero antes de poder explicar el improvisado plan, Alfred apareció en la sala y fue como si todo se estuviera prendiendo en llamas.

—Alfred…

— ¿Quién es él?

—Silencio. –Ordenó él y mi tía literalmente selló sus labios. Vi que hizo un gesto de disgusto y supe que estaba muy muy _enojado._

Se acercó hasta donde estábamos y yo tomé a mi tía y retrocedí lentamente, cada centímetro que el avanzaba yo retrocedía.

—Julián, me dejaste solo, eso fue una completa descortesía. –Me acusó con su voz que sonaba indignada y hasta infantil – El mundo es muy espeluznante ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Yo no supe que responderle, temía que se enojara más y fuera nuestro final al decirle que él era aún más espeluznante. Además ¿descortés yo? ¡que hipocresía! ¡Era el quien me había obligado acompañarle! ¿Qué se creía? ¿el rey de Inglaterra o algo así?

—Olvidaras todo lo que tu sobrino te dijo—Le ordenó a mi tía. — e iras a dormir en este momento. Nada perturbara tu descanso y a la mañana siguiente no recordaras nada de lo que aquí sucedió

—No, déjala en paz.

—Eso hago. Dejarla en paz. –Me dijo— ¿En qué pensabas al contarle todo esto?

Realmente pensaba en ponerla a salvo. Me quedé callado, luego mi tía se alejó de mí, fue a la sala, apagó el televisor y subió a su habitación, la observamos en ese proceso hasta que cerró la puerta.

—Como dije: eso fue muy descortés de tu parte. – Continuó

—¿Descortés? ¿discúlpame, señor entro por la ventana de tu cuarto?

El hizo un gesto de confusión muy pedante. Como si yo le hubiera insultado, y aunque no me faltaban ganas, no quería enojarlo más. Así que me obligué a callarme, aunque tenía miedo e impotencia y quería golpearle, me di cuenta que estaba temblando, al parecer la adrenalina estaba perdiendo su efecto.

—Solo quería que me acompañaras a la noche—Me soltó y noté de nuevo sus labios rojos y su dentadura con rastros de sangre, yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Al parecer notó esto mismo porque guiñó los ojos y pasó los dedos por la boca, pero se alejó de mí. – Ese hombre….

—¿Qué hombre? —Pregunté luego de un silencio

—Ese hombre te venia persiguiendo desde que bajaste del vehículo alargado…—Dijo él – Pude escuchar sus pensamientos así que antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado….

—Le sacaste la sangre…—Entonces recordé el ruido antes de que el apareciera en el callejón.

El no dijo nada y pronto lo vi sentarse con elegancia o eso pensaba que intentaba en la mesa de la cocina, llevó sus manos a la cabeza, al parecer todo esto le causaba un gran esfuerzo. Suspiró con abatimiento, mientras yo me alejaba lo más posible de él.

—No tenía otra opción –Me dijo—Además era un pecador… no tenía motivos para tener misericordia, iba a robarte y si tenía la oportunidad matarte. No podía permitir tal cosa….

Dijo otras cosas más que creo algo cuestionables y poco validas, tomando en cuenta que es un vampiro.

—Deja de mirarme así –Dijo de pronto como enojado de que no escuchara sus afirmaciones y pensamientos— me haces sentir como un extraño. ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Necesito entender este mundo y tú no haces nada para ayudarme! ¡ahora estas en deuda conmigo! ¡Debes hacer lo que te pido!

Todo aquello sucedió tan rápido, el miedo volvió a mí y me encogí en una esquina de la cocina. ¿Ahora estaba en deuda con él? Yo no lo sentía así, quería que se largara, pero algo me decía que no lo haría.

Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y aquello disparó alarmas hacia mí, no sé cómo, pero salí disparado de la cocina hacia las escaleras, pero él apareció en un escalón y me llamó por mi nombre como un alma en pena, no me detuve y subí al pasillo del segundo piso, pero él ya estaba allí, rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y entre en ella, el televisor estaba encendido y la ventana abierta. Entonces cerré la puerta y corrí la ventana para cerrarla, me metí a la cama, pero pronto escuché la puerta del armario cerrarse lentamente.

* * *

24.09.2019


	5. Alfred

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven- Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.**

Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he usado para crear este Au y este personajes de APH COLOMBIA Y APH VENEZUELA, son de mi autoria.

Disfruten del relato.

* * *

**Alfred. **

Cuando desperté eran las diez de la mañana. Agradecí que era miércoles y tenía clases en la tarde, me sentía terrible, muy agotado, muy confundido, el descanso pasó sobre mí y no yo por él. Había tenido pesadillas. Me costó unos momentos levantarme de la cama, pronto mi tía entró en mi habitación preguntándome si me encontraba bien al verme se espantó resaltando mi palidez y mi rostro cansado.

Al poco tiempo me dio una pastilla y me exhortó a bañarme y comer, tuve algo de temor de desvestirme en mi cuarto, no me hallaba solo, esto yo lo sabía, miré hacia la puerta del armario con recelo, pero no me atreví a ir hacia esta. Miré a la ventana, la luz del sol entraba orgullosamente por esta, siempre había tenido buena iluminación, esta parte de la habitación por que no había edificios que bloquearan la luz y el sol se alzaba sobre el edificio en total plenitud. El armario estaba oculto de modo que la luz del sol difícilmente podía alcanzar a la puerta.

Me coloque la pijama que tenía en el borde de la cama cuando me cambié de ropa y abandoné el cuarto, entonces en la cocina mi tía se manifestó corriente y tranquila, verdaderamente ella no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era como cualquier día normal para ella, claro que se mostró preocupada por lo que veía en mí, parecía enfermo según ella y me aconsejó reposar, le hice caso porque realmente me sentía muy mal, estaba mareado y mi cabeza sentía que me iba a estallar, comí lo que pude hasta que sentí náuseas y me sentí verdaderamente enfermo. Mi tía me mandó a mi cama, cada hora que pasaba me sentía peor y pronto sentí que no podía levantarme.

Había caído enfermo y comencé a pensar que Alfred tenía algo que ver con todo esto, porque alguien tenía que tener la culpa y además él era el único cambio extraordinario que había cometido en mi rutina. En mi cama. miré la puerta del armario cerrada y supe que solo saldría si no había sol en absoluto, para ello hacían falta unas cuantas horas… de pronto la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente observé que Alfred asomaba el rostro por la ranura con discreción, temí por mí y me encogí en la cama.

No podía creer que había un vampiro oculto en mi armario, todo me pareció irreal y una mentira, debía ser algo imposible, como un sueño, debía de estar soñando.

Pero la presencia de Jones detrás de la puerta del armario me dejaba en claro que no era una mentira y que realmente estaba pasando, me sentía atrapado y asfixiado, deseaba que la tierra me tragara, que se abriera un portal hacia otra parte del mundo, pero lo único que alcance a hacer era dormir, dormir profundamente, o eso intente, pero justo antes de despertar tuve una pesadilla terrible con David que me hizo despertarme sobresaltado. Mareado y con escalofríos recorriendo todo el cuerpo.

Mi tía justo entraba en la habitación, pero pude disimular un poco mis expresiones. Al ver que seguía pálido y cansado, me llevó al hospital, me sentía tan débil, en la espera para ser atendido vinieron imágenes de la pesadilla de cual David había tenido una participación espantosa; Alfred le mordía el cuello y lo dejaba desangrarse en el piso, ni siquiera era digno para ser bebido, aquello me llenó de horror y desee que de algún modo algo catastrófico sucediera y me salvara de esta situación.

Llevé al mano a mi cuello instintivamente, y entonces, solo en ese momento recordé que no había respondido al correo de David por la intromisión de este sobrenatural personaje.

Desee hablar con él y saber si estaba bien, pero me era imposible. Sabía que iba a tardar demasiado para obtener una respuesta y eso me desesperaba, además, no sabía que sucedería conmigo con este personaje en mi habitación. Quizá, este condenado, no podía contarle a nadie, no podía expresar estos sentimientos de angustia…sentía enormes ganas de largarme a llorar en frustración, como una víctima.

Tenía anemia, según el doctor, una perdida en mis glóbulos rojos, y aquello, aunque era cierto y no se trataba de nada extremadamente grave para ello para mi si lo era ya que reafirmaba la existencia de este ser en mi armario.

A continuación, se me recetó unas vitaminas y una dieta alta en vegetales, sopa y frutas, el doctor estaba extrañado pues mi estilo de vida no daba pie a este padecimiento repentino. Él no sabía el trauma por el que estaba pasando que seguro tenía una fuerte participación en mi deterioro.

Regresé a casa y me sentía tan cansado que solo alcancé a echarme en cama y dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar todavía había luz del sol, me toqué el cuello y miré hacia el armario, estaba cerrado y no me acerqué a este bajo ningún motivo. Salí a la cocina donde mi tío había llegado y le informaron de mi padecimiento, me exhortó a comer lo que mi tía había preparado y así lo hice.

Poco después, no deseaba regresar a mi habitación, pero tampoco sabía si Alfred iba a hacerle lo mismo a mis tíos al ver que yo no estaba, de verdad quería creerle sobre lo que decía eso de no había tenido intenciones con mis tíos, al verlos se veían saludables. Mi tío salió a su guardia del trabajo y mi tía dijo que iba a salir y que había dejado unas ensaladas en el refrigerador, aun había sol para cuando se marcharon, aproveché entonces y salí del apartamento, tenía un pensamiento recurrente desde que Sali de la habitación, como si tuviera algo que hacer, pero me era imposible recordar.

Caminé mientras había luz y pasé por donde Alfred había salido en el callejón, no había nadie ni nada. Llegué al centro que estaba repleto, intenté fundirme entre ellos, pronto recordé que no me había dignado a escribirle a David, pero no sabía que decirle, no estaba seguro si decirle algo tan increíble y extraordinario como esto.

Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Además, aquella pesadilla, aun se reproducía en mi mente.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios, sentí deseos de perseguirlo, pero ya sabía que era inevitable, la ciudad se vio sumergida en la noche y yo pensaba en un lugar donde esconderme.

Fui a la biblioteca y prácticamente me oculté en ella. Necesitaba investigar sobre estos seres antes de encontrarme con el nuevamente. Indagué en la sección de mitología y encontré _demasiada_ información según distintos países, pero busqué todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra y encontré en su gran mayoría, historias románticas. Sentí repelús.

Busqué un bestiario y pedí un ordenador con conexión a internet. Algunos concordaban con que era una maldición antigua, aquel que es un vampiro está condenado a vivir congelado en el tiempo, con el costo de beber la sangre de otros. _Caminará por el valle de las sombras y si se atreviese a desafiar al sol este lo quemaría y lo reduciría a cenizas pues ha sido expulsado del mundo de la luz y de la humanidad_.

Que dramático.

Muchos no soportaban las imágenes sagradas, ni los crucifijos, y el agua bendita les hería como el sol. Tampoco podían entrar a lugares benditos, o en lugares donde no se les invitaban, no podían ver, ni tocar a las _personas Bendecidas_ o a los que nacieron enmantillados.

Mencionaban la aversión al ajo, pero ¿realmente era cierto? Me entretuve por unas horas leyendo blog de vampirismo y de leyendas. Existían personas que afirmaban ser vampiros y que tenían una dieta basada en sangre, pero me era imposible creerlo del todo…. Es decir, hoy en día apodias creerte ser un unicornio.

Los vampiros podían cambiar de forma, hipnotizar, leer mente y entre otras cosas de lo más extraordinario, también no se reflejaban en los espejos ya que –según ellos— carecían de alma, pues se pensaba que lo que se reflejaba en los espejos era el alma de las personas. Me fue imposible creer esta anticuada teoría. Alfred había visto su reflejo y se había espantado de su apariencia.

Se veía, según él, como un señorito muy fino, con modales refinados, pero también era infantil, ingenuo, y muy impresionable.

Lo que podía asegurar con esta investigación era que no podría encontrarme aquí ya que no sabía dónde estaba, y además tenía pocas posibilidades de entrar si no era invitado por alguien y actualmente era algo muy poco usual que fueras invitado a un lugar de forma tan explícita como lo mencionaban las leyendas.

Para espantar a un vampiro; era el mismo método, con una estaca de madera en el corazón, pero ¿realmente a quien no mataba una estaca en el corazón?, otra opción era exponerlo al sol o llevar una cruz en el cuello y esta debía ser de plata pura, por supuesto que todas tenían sus fallos, pues eso no me librara de una posible hipnosis o de algún infortunio.

Otra opción era pedir la bendición de una persona bendita. No tenía ni idea de lo que era una persona bendita ¿un sacerdote o algo así? También la bendición de alguien que haya nacido en Luna llena y enmantillado, eran demasiados requisitos….

Tenía cruces de collar, pero eran de madera, no sabía si tuvieran el mismo efecto, lo comprobaría más tarde, cuando las encontrara en mis cajas.

Salí de la biblioteca, era de noche, hacia frio, mucho. Sentí deseos de regresar a casa, pues tenía sueño, pero primero compraría algunas frutas antes para sanarme la anemia, quería hacer algún jugo y quizá comprar un poco de ajo, tan fundamental en estos momentos.

Cuando hube terminado, Salí a la noche y me adentré al mar de personas, pasé por una tienda de electrodomésticos, había un televisor pantalla plana que trasmitía una película de vampiros, que ironía. Quería saber el nombre, así que me quedé por un momento, poco después alguien se detuvo a ver el televisor, volví a verlo, de pie a mi lado, con un suéter azul cielo y unos vaqueros gastados, era Alfred.

Sentí como mi alma quería salírseme por la boca en una exclamación, me había encontrado, de un millar de persona, justamente me había encontrado, además tenía una vestimenta más modera y pensé por un momento que era producto de alguna víctima.

Él estaba muy entretenido en el televisor, que al parecer era algo que le gustaba mucho desde que despertó. El televisor no tenía audio, pero al parecer eso no le interesaba, yo me dispuse a escapar con sigilo, pero pronto él se movió hacia mi dirección, si su mirada sobre mí y no pude moverme.

—Estaba preocupado. No te vi cuando desperté—Me dijo y yo solo quedé aún más confundido.

—ah….—

Entonces, el examinó lo que llevaba de mercado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Qué pretendes? No, no te me acerques. –Entonces, eché a andar a paso rápido lejos de él, pero esto no era suficiente como para mellar su voluntad.

Me siguió por la acera, disculpándose y pidiendo perdón de su comportamiento anterior. Aquello resultó tremendamente incomodo, pues parecía una de esas escenas de pareja peleadas. Además de estar en la vía pública, en ese instante no hervía en temor, sino en ira, comenzaba a odiarlo por su indiscreción.

Me detuve abruptamente para tomar un autobús y lo encaré.

—No quiero que entres a mi habitación nunca más. —Le ordené, esto lo descolocó y su rostro era una combinación entre pánico y consternación y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle — ¿Estas entendiendo lo que digo? Por tu culpa estoy enfermo, ¡tengo anemia!

—¡Perdóname! –Lanzó el y se echó a mis pies, yo exclamé ante su cercanía— ¡pero no me dejes solo! ¡Este mundo me da mucho miedo!

Se me subieron todos los colores a las orejas, algunos transeúntes, observaban la escena con pena y me lanzaban miradas de desaprobación. Yo no cabía en mi estupefacción, me sentí mareado de golpe y sin energías para quitármelo de encima.

—Le—Levántate –Le ordené con vergüenza.

Para empeorar la situación, el bus había llegado y todos los usuarios volvían a ver nuestro escenario con ojos abiertos y curiosos, desee morirme en ese instante. Alfred estaba de rodillas en el piso aferrándose a mi camisa y entonces, reconocí su ropa, esa ropa, era MI ropa.

—Estamos haciendo un espectáculo –Le dijo con un hilo de voz – solo dime que es lo que quieres.

—tu sabes lo que quiero…—El me comentó sentado en la acerca, lo obligué a pararse, se puso de pie. El autobús abrió a la puerta y las personas comenzaron bajar.

—No sé lo que quieres, enterrarte, ver televisión, no lo sé… —Dije de mala gana.

El bus cerró la puerta y no hice nada para evitarlo ya que no iba a montarme en ese bus porque quería mantener la dignidad.

—La televisión me gusta. –Comentó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa en su rostro, como un fantasma fue. Luego reflexionó y agregó – Lamento lo de la anemia…

Yo lo miré con ojos duros. No le creía.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Si estas enfermo, deberías estar en cama. –Me dijo con una voz un poco más tranquila, pero evidentemente nervioso e inseguro.

Yo no le respondí porque el motivo de mi ausencia era obvio.

—Lo lamento, por favor ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y me ayudes?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

El asintió

—Tengo dinero, joyas, terrenos…—Se acercó a mí, como curioso de lo que yo podía pedirle.

—No, nada de eso. –Solo deseaba que me dejara en paz, pero temí, y tenía la seguridad que no era posible, no se despegaría de mí.

—¿Entonces, que quieres? –Preguntó´ visiblemente emocionado. Con desespero en sus ojos. Otro bus había llegado para ese entonces y sentí deseos de desaparecer.

—Solo quiero que dejes de ser tan escandaloso. Compórtate… —Dije hastiado de él y de su creciente interés. Subí al bus sin mirarlo y me senté, sentía mi estómago revuelto, terriblemente cansado. Lo vi por la ventana, su figura se hizo pequeña a medida que avanzaba el bus.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, poco después de eso, subí con las ensaladas y la cena al cuarto, ya que no podía dejar que mi tía me viera así si llegaba.

No había nadie en mi habitación, abrí el armario y lo confirmé, la ropa de Alfred estaba doblada en una esquina. miré la ventana que estaba cerrada. Me senté en el escritorio del ordenador, y abrí el pc, el navegador estaba abierto en mi correo electrónico. Comí, lentamente, me hallaba en silencio y temía que Alfred apareciera en cualquier momento, que era lo más probable, lo había dejado en la acera, podía sentir como me miraba al alejarme, por un instante pensé que habia abandonado a un desvalido. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo culpa por dejarlo?...no, de ninguna manera.

La simple idea me enervó.

Sentí la brisa fría entrar por la ventana, levantando la cortina. Era el, estaba en la ventana, pero no divisaba su figura…. Entonces, escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza, me preguntaba si lo dejaba entrar, estaba tan irritado, que no le respondí al momento.

Al parecer había logrado expulsarlo de mi cuarto con aquello que le dije. Me sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero me hallaba con mucho sueño. Me apoye de la superficie del escritorio y creo que imaginé preguntar para que quería entrar, el me respondió algo como "Quero hablar contigo" yo le dije _que podía hablar conmigo desde allí. _

Eso lo creyó una crueldad, pero no me importó. Luego de eso no supe de mí, y caí en un sueño profundo en el escritorio.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero pronto me desperté agitado por un terrible sueño, era David que se desangraba en el piso, un piso blanco, y me desperté espantado, saltando en mi colchón, porque estaba en mi colchón.

Sentí una duras y _frías _manos sobre mi pecho. Me descubrí en cama y Alfred sentado al lado. Me miró con aquellos ojos atentos y vivos… yo me alejé de él, me toqué el cuello y los brazos, pero no me dolía nada.

—Te quedaste dormido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Tú me dejaste entrar –Me explico, y su mirada reflejaba algo de preocupación.

—Yo no hice eso –Le repliqué indignado— ¿No lo hice? ¿lo hice?

Alfred asintió en su lugar, tenía aquel suéter y los vaqueros gastados, de un color azul. Su cabello algo alborotado, pero esto no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Miré su ropa, entonces él dijo que lo había tomado de lo más profundo del armario, era una ropa que tenía en desuso por que adelgace.

—Te queda un tanto apretada –Apunté

—Solo un poco –Me dijo mirándose luego como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo apunto— No me estás diciendo gordo ¿verdad?...bueno, no importa – dijo indignado - es cómoda y se parece a la que se usa en este tiempo. Pido disculpas por usarla sin pedirte permiso antes, pero entenderás que no estabas cuando desperté.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento intentado encontrarle sentido a mi sueño y sin darme cuenta me comencé a morderme las uñas, habito que había dejado hace ya mucho tiempo en la niñez. Alfred se dio cuenta de ello y lo indicó así que dejé de hacerlo.

—Lo siento –Dije, luego no supe porque me estaba disculpando. No hallaba que decir, la imagen de David viajaba por mi cabeza como un rollo de película — ¿Qué hora es? –Quise saber

—Es media noche. –Me respondió

Mis familiares deben de estar ya en cama. Pronto Alfred parecía capturar mi pensamiento pues me dijo que ya se habían ido a dormir y que mi tía había recogido lo que tenía en mi escritorio y fue ella quien me llevó a la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien –aunque me sentía cansado, pero temía dormir y volver a soñar aquello tan terrible. Miré a Alfred – tu…. ¿tienes algo que decirme?

El asintió como contento de que reparara en eso.

—Deseo volver a empezar, más lúcido y tranquilo.

Yo no le comprendí. Solo alcancé a arquear una ceja, pero por suerte el continuó con actitud solemne e importante. Se sentó con la espalda recta y una mirada severa y madura.

—Mi nombre es Alfred Franklin Jones, hijo de Frederick Franklin Jones y Adelaida Jones. Es un placer conocerte.

_ Aah__…__ con a eso se refería,_ pensé para mis adentros.

Pero antes de poder responder algo continuó.

—Nací en América del norte en un lugar llamado Richmond en 1880, a la edad de dieseis años viajé con mis padres a Londres, Inglaterra. donde mi padre fue llamado para un proyecto de construcción de unas vías ferroviarias, nos instalamos en Londres y pronto comencé mis estudios en las matemáticas y la ciencia …

Entonces, lo detuve, todo aquello se escuchaba como un documental de historia, hablaba muy rápido, casi como si temiera que las ideas se le escaparan de la lengua, él se vio contrariado, pero pronto le manifesté

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues te cuento de…mi

—Yo no te pedí eso –Esto parecía ofenderlo porque frunció el ceño con algo de molestia.

—Disculpa por molestarte, pensé que si te contaba de mi quizá perderías un poco el temor. Después de todo se teme a lo que no se conoce.

—Como tú con este mundo.

El cayó en cuenta de esto y asintió

—Espera, Alfred. –Le dije tranquilamente, porque estaba cansado— No necesito saber la historia de tu vida, siento que será muy larga y me dormiré.

—Cierto, debo de estar atormentándote…. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero claramente decepcionado, como triste.

Guardé silencio. El bajó un poco los ojos como avergonzado.

—Hum…—yo reflexionaba en que decirle, le había cortado la inspiración de raíz – Hoy fui a la biblioteca y leí unos libros…sobre el vampirismo

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asombro.

—¿Hay libros de vampiros?

Yo asentí.

—Dice que no soportan el ajo ¿es cierto?

El inclinó la cabeza.

—Es que tiene un olor muy fuerte, me marea. –Me explicó — ¿Cómo sabes del ajo? ¿lo dice el libro? Oh no. –Adquirió una expresión de temor — ¿Me vas a lanzar ajo? ¡Es lo que quieres! ¡Es tu intención desde un principio!

Alfred comenzó a hablar con voz muy estridente y a lloriquear, pero yo no tenía ganas de callarlo, no tenía fuerzas...

—No, solo quería saber. —Mentí, el me vio con recelo, pero guardó silencio – también menciona algo de las personas benditas… ¿sabes qué son?

Alfred negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No, Francis no me comentó nada de eso –dijo con aire distraído

—¿Quién es Francis? –Le pregunté de inmediato.

—Ah, un amigo de mi padre. —Me comentó

—¿Otro vampiro?

El asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho algo malo e inadecuado en una reunión.

—¿Existen…más como tú? –Pregunté con cautela, y lo miré con atención. Me preocupe por pronunciar bien la pregunta.

Alfred asintió, entonces mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo.

—¿Ellos…saben que estas aquí?

Alfred negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, yo no sé dónde están –Me dijo – No miento, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, desperté hace tres días aquí, no sé nada, absolutamente nada. Lo juro por mi madre muerta.

—Ok, ok, ok. Te creo. ¿Entonces no sabes si hay vampiros en la zona?

—No conozco esta zona, pero en mis vuelos no he sentido a nadie…

—¿Vuelos? –Inquirí, luego exclamé — ¡Puedes transformarte!

—En un águila ¡Así te encontré! – No podía creerlo.

Entonces, era verdad. Temblé.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer? –Quise saber

—Hum…muchas cosas. –Esa respuesta fue terrible

_—__¿__Qu__é__ no puedes hacer? _

—Ah, pues no puedo caminar en el sol, tampoco puedo entrar a iglesias o a monasterios sin que me inviten. Tampoco deseo entrar, es muy doloroso, se sienten muy extraño…. –Me relató, yo lo escuché con atención.

Alfred me contó lo que había leído en mis investigaciones, pero con ligeros cambios, por ejemplo, no necesitaba matar a una víctima para comer, el en particular solo necesitaba comer la mitad de su porción habitual, pero como es natural, debe alimentarse el doble, lo hacía porque no le gustaba asesinar, menos si son tan jóvenes.

Algo que no podía hacer era la trasformación en personas, podía tomar la forma de animales, pero no de personas.

También podía ser expulsado de algún territorio con una orden consciente y con suficiente voluntad del dueño como lo hice yo cuando le prohibí regresar a mi habitación, me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer, pues eso lo llenaba de horror.

Cuando le pregunté por la estaca de madera me vio confundido, y me dijo que eso no lo mataría, porque podría entrar en letargo y sanarse, me contó una anécdota de su amigo, Francis, que alguien le clavó una estaca en el pecho, lo dejaron en el ataúd pensando que había muerto, pero sin que lo supiera, a los dos días, Francis se levantó sano y salvo.

Le pregunté por los crucifijos, y me dijo que no los soportaba, pero no los odiaba, los de plata le quemaban y los de madera le proporcionaban mucha ansiedad y los obligaba a alejarse entre gritos y escalofríos. Me pregunté ¿Por qué me estaba contando todo esto? Estaba exponiéndose, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué confiaba en mí?...

Me hubiera gustado escuchar más, pero guardó silencio y por un instante cerré los ojos, poco después no supe de mi…

* * *

11.10.2019


	6. la Torre

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven-** Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**LA TORRE **

Los días pasaron y me recuperaba a paso lento. Le comenté a Alfred sobre mi anemia y esto lo hizo sentir aun peor, se disculpó conmigo, pues consideraba que había sido su culpa y en parte lo era. Tenía dos pequeñas marcas rojas en mi cuello que recuerdo marcaba nuestro primer encuentro.

Eran como picaduras de mosquitos.

Debido a mi debilidad no podía moverme mucho, y no tenía la energía para salir los primeros días, de modo que Alfred me hablaba de él con más calma por las noches, yo caía profundamente dormido pasada la media noche y no sabía que era lo que él hacía en ese trascurso de tiempo, esperaba que _nada malo,_ pero al día siguiente era incapaz de preguntarle. No quería saberlo, quizá porque su naturaleza me causaba conflictos, de hecho, pienso que es algo a lo cual no puedes como tomar normal, por muchas películas de vampiros que te veas, no me entendía como Crepúsculo o algo parecido.

Era un vampiro _real._ Sus ojos no eran hipnóticos y sensuales, eran inquietantes, como si al verte pudiera destaparte el alma. Casi no podía verlo a los ojos, miraba o su piel o sus manos que también eran turbadoras, muy pálidas, como mármol.

¿podía confiar en que no le hacía mal a nadie mientras dormía?

Yo desarrollé curiosidad por él y su historia, pero no me atreví a pedirle que me la contara, tan solo escuchaba lo que brotaba espontáneamente de sus labios, como si deseara saberse vivo, como una necesidad de decir que había existido en algún momento del tiempo.

El me preguntaba sobre la televisión, y se quedaba maravillado con los programas que allí veía, cuando vio el amanecer por primera vez lo hizo en un documental de vida animal, realmente pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, ya sé que estaba profundamente conmovido.

Me contó que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio el amanecer, o incluso la luz del sol. Yo le creí y pronto no pude evitar preguntarle sobre aquel "amigo" Francis. Me dijo que era francés, y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo en que lo era.

_Francis__…__Francia. _

El no comprendió mi chiste o mi sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Fue el quien te trasformó? —Le pregunté

El me respondió que no, luego sentí que se sumergió en un silencio, recordando, parecía algo aterrado de querer continuar.

— ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Sigue vivo?

—No lo sé –Admitió. Luego se llevó la mano al pecho – él no me creó, pero pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Antonio y Gilbert también fueron muy cercanos a mí.

Saber aquello me _aterrorizó_, es decir que había más vampiros aparte de Alfred y Francis. Todos eran europeos y me cuenta que los conoció por medio de Francis. Yo sospechaba que tenía mucha más historia con ellos de las que me tenía pensado contarme.

Hablaba de Francis como si hubiera sido un maestro en el arte de la vida como vampiro, pero tampoco me brindaba mucha información sobre como terminó enterrado en una montaña hasta el son de hoy.

—Debes de extrañarlos… —Le susurré distraídamente, el me vio en ese instante, capturado por mi percepción y asintió.

—También extraño a mis padres. –Me dijo suavemente – mi padre y mi madre murieron pocos años después de mi transformación…tú, ¿tus padres? … jamás los he visto.

—Ya no están más aquí —Le dije llanamente. Nos miramos por unos breves segundos, como si intentara reconocerme.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea –Me dijo compungido, yo no dije nada, y pronto deseé dormir porque me sentía debilitado de repente. Entre nosotros un silencio se expandió y no hice movimiento alguno para interrumpir el avance del mutismo.

A los días siguientes de aquello, me sentí mejor, y me senté en la computadora para dignarme a responderle a David, luego de todas estas emociones. Aun no encontraba las palabras, no lograba concentrarme del todo, pero lo intenté, dentro de mi gritaba la necesidad de contarle todo esto tan extraño e increíble, pero por otra parte no podía hacerlo, primero ¡por que se leería como una locura!

Y segundo, no tenía permitido contárselo a alguien más, no quería involucrarlo, además, creo que eso lo preocuparía aún más, ya suficiente tiene con sus yeguas enfermas.

Me llené de una sutil alegría al responderle, esperaba con sinceridad poder leerlo más seguido ahora que planeaba tener una conexión a internet y un pc. El imaginármelo me dio ánimo y me puse a fantasear en como seria, distrayéndome de mi situación actual.

_ Ojalá pudiera llamarlo, ojalá estuviera aquí- Pensé en mi interior más secreto._

Lo felicité por su casa nueva y le dije que la mantuviera limpia, aunque no habitara mucho allí. Luego le hablé sobre lo complicado que era conseguir un apartamento aquí y lo casi imposible y complicado que era no tener un automóvil. Era un afortunado de tener casa propia los 25 años de edad. Le di el visto bueno, y le comenté que tenía mucho tiempo sin probar un frijol real, siempre he pensado que en EEUU la comida sabe diferente a donde él estaba o en Venezuela.

En un ataque de valentía le pregunté si no tenía un numero donde podía llamarlo si le gustaría que lo hiciera. Jamás lo habíamos hecho y de verdad pensaba que era el momento, de todos modos, yo le mandé el número del departamento. David no era muy amigo de los teléfonos porque sinceramente se le perdía _todos,_ no sabía si La Dolorosa tenía un numero local, debería, pero él jamás lo había comentado, quizá, la línea telefónica era igual de precaria que la señal.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Alfred me manifestó su deseo que lo acompañara a la _luz de la noche_, así llamaba a la ciudad, yo temía que fuera por alimento mientras estaba conmigo, temía por que estaba realmente pálido y cuando hablaba lo hacía con aparente esfuerzo, solo decía lo necesario y eso me incomodaba, pensé en negarme, pero él fue fastidiosamente insistente.

Deseaba ir a un banco, quería saber que había pasado con su fortuna, la fortuna de su familia, yo no tenía muchas esperanzas para él, es decir… ¿existía la posibilidad…de…

Salimos a la noche, el me esperó en la puerta del edificio y mi tía me pidió que le comprara algunos hilos para su macramé.

—Realmente no creo que tu fortuna este en estos bancos…

Pero él estaba con una actitud optimista. Nos apresuramos rápidamente a uno de estos establecimientos, sin resultado alguno. Alfred no recordaba el nombre del banco en donde sus padres depositaron sus ingresos, un banco de origen inglés y que al parecer había quebrado hace algunas décadas atrás, dejando a más de uno en la bancarrota.

Algo noté mientras estaba con él y era que las mujeres se encontraban muy dispuestas a ayudarlo, se inclinaban hacia adelante como para verlo mejor, se acariciaban el cabello y sonreían con simpatía y unas hasta con timidez, haciéndome pensar que Alfred las estaba hipnotizando, pues respondían a todas sus preguntas…

De este modo, nos enteramos que aquel banco inglés no existía más, y que dejó en bancarrota a muchos señores y empresas de la época. Esta noticia no le impactó demasiado.

Salimos de nuestra búsqueda de su fortuna y fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los asientos cerca de las maquias de refrigerios, me sentía agotado, y Alfred tenia rostro severo.

—¿Qué pasa? –Me animé a preguntarle, El volvió a verme, y luego hizo un gesto con los labios, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter

—Estaba pensando… —Dijo, pero pronto se adelantó a expresar – que habría pasado con la familia Jones luego de mi trasformación, yo tenía un hermano…me pregunto si…

—Humm…

En su rostro había un aire de pesadumbre y una rigidez en sus labios.

—¿No murieron?

El me vio por un momento, creí haber dicho demasiado.

—Pero… ¿Cómo murieron? Eso no lo sé

—Creo que podemos saberlo…

Aquello lo emocionó repentinamente pegando un saltó que me asustó. De esta manera, fuimos a la biblioteca principal donde había acudido a investigar sobre él.

Cuando llegamos, fue sorprenderte el verlo detenerse al borde de la puerta, le pregunté qué sucedía, él me dijo sombríamente

—Debes invitarme a entrar …

—Ah…cierto, hum, entra.

Y así lo hizo.

Alfred se veía más interesado en las lámparas que yacían en los escritorios que en el propio lugar en sí, era algo cómico, luego se sintió muy realizado al reconocer los pc que yacían en una hilera en el centro.

Su padre era un ingeniero que según él había ido a Inglaterra a una construcción de unas vías ferroviarias, algún registro debía de haber en su familia. Busqué en los registros y en algunas hemerotecas, pero sentía que Alfred no estaba verdaderamente interesado, más bien se alejó de mí y lo vi hurgar en los estantes en la sección de astronomía. Luego lo vi de cuclillas en el piso leyendo un libro con ojos avispados, desde esa posición parecía ser un chiquillo que se habia escapado del grupo para hurgar cosas sin sentido.

En las hemerotecas de 1913 a 1920 logré ver un pequeño artículo...

Llamé a Alfred, y este me confirmó que era su padre, lo vio en silencio y yo lo observé esperando algo más…

Pero Alfred estuvo examinando la imagen de aquel periódico como atrapado en un mutismo de reconocimiento, luego me vio y me preguntó si lo podía dejar solo por unos minutos, yo no comprendía a que se debía aquello, pero al irme, lo escuché hurgar en las hemerotecas de ese año. Imagino que quería soledad para ordenar sus pensamientos, o no sé qué podía pensar alguien como él.

Poco después descubrí el libro que estaba leyendo; sobre el primer hombre en la luna.

Deambulé por los estantes de libros por unos minutos hasta que el mismo me buscó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunté por qué lo sentía un tanto diferente, como alguien que se entera de una terrible noticia y aun no la procesara.

—Mi padre no pudo terminar su trabajo en Londres luego de mi desaparición. –Me dijo de plano con una mueca de arrepentimiento— tuvo problemas financieros.

Yo no supe que decirle, lo percibí muy triste, abatido y el deseó salir de la biblioteca lo antes posible, al hacerlo, no me dirigió la palabra y bajó las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida. Pensé en decirle algo para consolarlo, pero al momento de hacerlo, se volvió repentinamente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—Gracias por interesarte en esto. –Su voz la sentí cargada de una falsa amabilidad, como triste. – yo… necesito hacer algo ¿podrías volver a casa primero?

Entonces, lo vi transformarse y perderse en la noche, casi muero del espanto cuando lo hizo, pero me contuve de gritar. Me tomé un instante para tranquilizar mi espíritu antes de irme de allí.

Cuando llegué a casa me preparé la cena y comí. Luego me di un baño y dejé los hilos en la mesa de la cocina donde sabia mi tía los vería. Decidí irme a dormir temprano, pero Alfred me preocupaba de una forma inusual, quizá había sido impactante lo que sucedió con su familia. Eran su familia después de todo.

En mis meditaciones, abrí la puerta del armario y vi a Alfred dentro, me sorprendí por lo rápido que había llegado a casa, podía verlo entre los ganchos de las ropas, sus manos pálidas estaban unidas a la altura del abdomen con actitud de espera.

No dijo nada cuando lo salude, cosa que me preocupó ya que el habla hasta por los codos.

—Oye, Alfred ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres…hablar de eso? –Lo vi acariciarse los dedos, suave e impropiamente… No me respondió y pensé que estaba muy triste por esa noticia, no sabía cómo proceder — No es tu culpa, Alfred, de verdad…

Entonces, aquello lo hizo moverse queriendo salir de entre las ropas y antes de poder ver su rostro, algo me hizo girar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto que se abría sola, lenta y suavemente, pensé que era mi tía…me asusté, ya que Alfred estaba dentro del armario, busqué cerrar la puerta, pero algo me lo impidió.

Dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia mi mano que no me quería responder, y al volver a ver en la puerta de mi cuarto, había entrado un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida_, jamás._

Giré hacia el armario y estaba entonces frente a otro hombre, que jamás había visto en mi vida. Me recorrieron unos escalofríos de miedo, un miedo atroz y familiar. Frente a mí, en el armario no estaba Alfred, en su lugar estaba un hombre diferente, me miraba con sus ojos azules, inquietantes y sobrenaturales, no se movió ni un centímetro, pero en sus labios logré ver una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

Por fin mi mano logró obedecerme y retrocedí lentamente hacia la pared, entonces el segundo salió del armario con breves pasos, sin dejar de verme.

—Solo mira su rostro, parece un cordero asustado. –Dijo, en que había entrado por la puerta, tenía el cabello castaño, desordenado y con fuertes ojos de olivo. Sonreía entre entretenido e inocente, como si no fuera anormal todo esto que sucedía ante mis ojos. – Creo que hubiera sido mejor atraparlo mientras venia hacia acá.

—Hum…—El rubio pareció pensar en algo, miró al castaño – Lo hecho, hecho esta. –Luego miró dentro del armario y cerró la puerta de este lentamente. — ¿Por qué un armario? Que incomodo se está allí adentro. —Lo alcance a escuchar comentar.

Dentro de mi mente aún se procesaba la posibilidad de lo que ocurría. Había dos hombres en mi cuarto, y yo sabía, o sospechaba que esto era algo más que un allanamiento de morada.

Detrás de mis oídos, mi mente susurró sutilmente.

—No son humanos. –Pronto ellos dos se miraron y me observaron, el castaño muy sonriente y el rubio, son aquella agudeza maliciosa que no me gustaba. La puerta se abrió otra vez, esta vez, fue rápida y apareció un tercer hombre, con cabello blanco y mirada atenta.

—¿Es él? –Preguntó al castaño, el albino cruzó de brazos, pronto lo sentí como una potencial amenaza – Este lugar apesta a él. –Manifestó arrugando la nariz. – Francis, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Interroguémoslo, hagámoslo cantar. ¡Solo mira su rostro!

¿Qué? ¿Francis? ¿ese Francis? ¿cantar? ¿a quién?

—Es amigo de Alfred, quizá hasta un sirviente. No lo asustes, Gilbert. Discúlpalo –Francis se dirigió hacia mí con rostro apenado, pero no se movió, al parecer no quería alterarme más – Gilbert carece de tacto

—Fuera de aquí –Dije en susurro. Me sentía amenazado por su presencia.

—¿Disculpa? –Gilbert alzó la voz.

_—__¡__Dije que se larga__—_

Pero algo me impidió continuar, como si las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta, y comencé a toser, tomé aire y pronto este fue bloqueado por un mano en mi cara. El castaño me tenía contra la pared, con una de sus manos en mi boca, y la otra en su boca, haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo índice.

—No nos eches de tu habitación –Me ordenó amablemente, pero con claro desespero – Solo queremos saber dónde está Alfred ¿entiendes? ¿ha estado aquí verdad?

—No puede responder si le bloqueas la boca, Antonio –Apuntó Francis sabiamente.

—Te soltaré, pero debes prometernos que no nos echaras. –Me dijo Antonio con una voz amable con ojos directos y una sonrisa suave, pero yo lo percibí con ligera maldad.

…Así, lentamente me liberó, sentí dolor en mis dientes y mis labios.

—No sé …donde está. –Alcancé a decir.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? –Se apresuró a lanzar Gilbert, y en un momento, casi un segundo estuvo a mi lado, observándome con sus ojos rojos, como analizándome. - ¿Nos estas mintiendo?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Es la verdad. –Les repliqué – Él no está aquí, no sé cuándo volverá. Si quieren hablar con él, salgan a buscarlo.

Entre ellos se miraron.

Hablaron entre ellos en idiomas diferentes, Francis hablaba en francés, Gilbert hablaba en alemán y Antonio respondía en español _que podía comprenderlo _

—Está bien. –Dijo Antonio con aquella sonrisa inocente y feliz en su rostro, luego me vio— Nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlo. Concuerdo con Francis, él volverá.

En ese instante experimenté una terrible molestia, fruncí el ceño y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi disgusto, abrí los labios, pero Francis dirigió su mirada hacia mí y mis labios se cerraron.

—No nos eches, Julián, nos portaremos bien. –me aseguró con una voz melosa que me dio grima y no me inspiró confianza.

Yo me pregunté quien los había dejado entrar.

—Tu tía. –Respondió Antonio como si hubiera capturado mi pensamiento – Ella tiene clases de macramé en la noche ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué tal? –Preguntó Francis con interés.

—Pues, es muy buena en ello. –Respondió Antonio con actitud pensativa— Su curso es dictado detrás de mi salón de clases de baile. Hacen todo tipo de cosas hermosas.

Aquella revelación la sentí como una amenaza terrible. Mi tía tenía clases de macramé a pocos metros de un vampiro, yo lo miraba mientras le contaba a Francis sobre sus impresiones acerca de este curso y las personas que allí lo recibían.

—Dime Julián ¿tú no sabes macramé? –Me preguntó Antonio con curiosidad, pero yo no le pude responder ya que mi lengua estaba pegada al paladar.

—Creo que no. –Respondió Francis, luego hizo un gesto con el labio – no creo que le sea masculino.

—¿Qué no es masculino? —Preguntó Gilbert y entonces recordé que estaba detrás de mí.

—Lo siento, Gilbert. Olvidaba que tejías. –se apresuró a decir Francis, como arrepentido.

Yo escuchaba todo lo que decían con cierto sentimiento de incredulidad, temor y desconcierto. Estaba alerta, claro, Ellos continuaron hablando un momento más. Hasta que todos guardaron silencio y me miraron como esperando mi participación que nunca llegaría. No de forma voluntaria. Solo deseaba que se marcharan.

Aunque estaban a unos pasos de mí, parecía que se alzarían en mi contra en cualquier momento y eso era sumamente inquietante. Al verlos, precisé algunos detalles en estos tres. Por ejemplo, Francis, aquel que tenía conocimiento de su naturaleza francesa, tenía algo de vello en su rostro, me preguntaba cuántos años había tenido cuando se convirtió en un vampiro, supongo que no superaba los treinta. Tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda y su ropa parecía hecha a la medida. Antonio parecía un muchacho, y su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía algunos risos en la nuca, vestía de forma sencilla y ligera, a pesar que en la noche hacia frio. Gilbert era muy blanco, no solo en su cabello, sus manos y su cuello, además de estar vestido como si hubiera salido de un concierto de rock.

Lo que más llamaban la atención de los tres era ver como se movían, como si no fueran humanos, Antonio se sentó en la cama, pero cayó como una pluma, apenas y tenía peso en el colchón, lo hizo de forma elegante y sutil, pero sin ser exagerado, algo me decía que era un movimiento muy bien practicado y Gilbert en un parpadeó estaba cerca del escritorio de mi computador, porque allí estaba la ventana abierta, seguro esperando que Alfred entrara por allí.

Desee que Alfred no viniera. No quería a ninguno de los cuatro dentro de mi habitación haciendo jaleo. No los aceptaba, pero luego no supe que debía de hacer con estos tres vampiros en mi habitación o si me harían caso al pedirles que se fueran. _Quizá debía de buscar un crucifijo. _

En ese instante me percaté de que Francis me miraba como entre preocupado y consternado, Antonio también lo hacía, solo que este tenía una expresión un tanto triste.

—Sabemos que esto es algo difícil para ti –Me dijo Francis, no se acercó a mí, más bien se quedó allí, cuidando su distancia, cosa que agradecí profundamente– Para nosotros también lo fue. No te haremos daño.

—Si. No te haremos daño, ya comimos. –Corroboró Antonio

Por un instante mis tripas se revolvieron al imaginarme eso. No me constaba que fueran a cumplir su palabra. Entonces, Francis lanzó una mirada de amonestación a Antonio que selló sus labios. Francis suspiró y pronto prosiguió

—No es lo que parece.

—Es exactamente lo que parece –Le repliqué.

—Solo no busques las cruces –Soltó Antonio con cierto desespero.

_ ¿Cómo sabía que iba a buscar mi crucifijo? _

Entonces, ambos se vieron descubiertos.

—¿Están…metidos en mi mente? –Les pregunté con cierto disgusto.

Los dos se silenciaron, se miraron, y Francis parecía molesto.

—Es que no me gustan las cruces, son insoportables…y eres latino- Continuó Antonio con ligera timidez- Los latinos tienen una cruz por regla…son muy religiosos.

—¡Yo no soy religioso! –Me defendí.

—¡Los encontré! -Dijo Gilbert. -La segunda gaveta del escritorio, en una caja de madera…

—¡Ni se te ocurra abrirla! –Chilló Antonio. Entonces, me percaté que Gilbert tenía la caja de mis cadenas y accesorios en su mano y que la tomaba como si fuera alguna caja con un contenido radiactivo. Se dirigía hacia la ventana.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tirarla! -Le espeté y me apresuré hacia él. Eran en su mayoría regalos de mi familia y amigos. Era una caja que apreciaba. Como en un parpadeo, Gilbert apareció al otro lado de la habitación.

Antonio se levantó de la cama al ver que Gilbert estaba cerca, yo temía que algo malo les pasara.

Entonces, Francis dio un paso y en el momento desapareció para arrebatarle de las manos la caja de madera y volver a aparecer donde estaba antes, no sé qué espíritu me poseyó que me hizo ir a donde Francis estaba para arrebatársela, pero este fue más rápido y la levantó por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hey, petti! Calma, calma, no la voy a arrojar a ningún lado. -Me decía, pero yo no le creía, quería mi caja.

—Francis, ten cuidado, si una de ellas cae… no sé qué… -Antonio se encontraba realmente nervioso. Gilbert tenía la mirada puesta en la mano elevada de Francis como un perro vigilante.

—Entrégamela, ahora. –

—No puedo hacer eso. –Me respondió Francis – La pondré arriba del armario- así no la alcanza…

Pero justo en ese instante la caja perdió la presión de la tapa y un rosario cayó al piso, justo en el pie de Francis, de la impresión este lanzó la caja lejos y dio un salto hacia la puerta y se pegó a la pared de la misma como un insecto, una araña. Antonio hizo lo mismo pero quedo de pie en la cama. ¡Puso sus pies en mis sabanas! Gilbert se alejó solo unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

Cuando busqué la caja, esta había impactado contra la pared y se hallaba destruía en sus cuatro partes, las cadenas, y collares que tenía en sus empaques de plásticos estaban dispersos por la habitación. Me entró un espíritu iracundo…

Fui rápidamente a recoger los pedazos de la caja, pero antes recogí el rosario y también logré capturar una cruz de hierro pequeña. Poco tiempo después de acercarme al escritorio Alfred entró por la ventana con la briza de la noche.

Tenía mi ropa y al ver mi rostro de molestia se acercó confundido, más luego se detuvo en seco al ver que tenía un rosario en mi mano y se cubrió los ojos como si le lastimara.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor quítatelo! -Me pidió. Luego reparó en algo, y quitándose la mano del rostro, distinguió que no estaba solo en la habitación- ¡Francis…!

—Alfred ¡No te muevas! –Ordeno este- Hay cruces por todos lados.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? -Quiso saber el, yo lo miraba desde donde estaba, se quedó quieto y luego lanzo un-Ah…ya veo.

—Quiero que salgan de mi habitación ahora… -Les ordené- todos… ¡quiero que salgan de mi habitación ahora! ¡Ahora!

De repente, Francis transformó su rostro en terror, Antonio emitió un sonido parecido a unos gemidos, se movieron como un torbellino, Francis abrió la puerta y rápidamente se vio arrastrada por esta, Antonio dio un salto en la cama y corrió como un rayo detrás de la puerta y Gilbert desapareció de mi vista, Alfred solo comenzó a temblar, y por un momento pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero retrocedió hacia la ventana y se arrojó por esta como presa de un terrible miedo.

Yo estaba colérico _por todo._ Me hallaba en silencio y terminé de recoger mis cosas. Las volví a colocar con mucho cuidado en el cajón, pero los pedazos de la caja los deje en el escritorio. Al verla sentí nuevamente mucha indignación e ira, pero luego me entró un ligero pánico… ¿Qué pasaría si volvían? ¿o cuando saliera de mi habitación? ¿ellos estarían allí, esperándome…? ¿se vengarían?

Oh no.

Por inercia fui hacia la ventana, rodé la cortina, pero no vi a Alfred por ningún lado, miré abajo y solo alcancé a ver a los cuatro en el estacionamiento, los reconocí por sus ropas. Hablaban entre ellos; Francis abrazaba a Alfred, los demás parecía darle una bienvenida y por un instante se callaron, alzaron la mirada hacia arriba y me miraron.

Escuché la voz de Alfred en mi cabeza y fue cuando los tres desaparecieron del estacionamiento como un rayo hacia la noche.

* * *

3 11 2019


	7. Antonio

UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven- Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**Antonio **

…No sabía si preocuparme o estar muy agradecido de la ausencia de Alfred, habían pasado dos semanas y no lo había visto ni sentido en mi habitación, no me malentiendan, no lo extrañaba de forma desbordante, pero si me sonaba su ausencia solo un poco, sentía curiosidad por lo que estaría haciendo, aunque sospechaba que seguramente estaba durmiendo en este momento.

Debí alegrarme, ahora que había encontrado a sus amigos, entonces, eso quería decir que me dejaría en paz y que podría volver a mi vida normal y rutinaria, sencilla, con mis estudios, mi búsqueda de trabajo y la recuperación de mi anemia, que debo decir mejoraba considerablemente.

Podía concentrarme en mis estudios, pero existían esos pequeños momentos de reflexión en donde pensaba en Alfred y no lo digo de una forma nostálgica, sino que aún no podía creer del todo que ¡verdaderamente existen criaturas como el! no sabía que tan saludable podía ser, saber de la existencia de estos bichos chupa sangre, pero me hizo pensar que quizá existían más cosas de lo que estamos seguro que son una fantasía.

Pensé en David y sus historias del campo, una vez me contó que uno de sus primos vio unas luces sobre el rio cuando estaban pescando, él las describió como unas bolitas de luces que bailaban en el agua, no había luna en esa oportunidad y su primo estaba solo. Tuvo tanto miedo –me dijo David- que salió corriendo a la Casa Grande bañado en sudor y temblando, cuando contó todo aquello, todos le creyeron y le dijeron que lo acompañarían en otra oportunidad y hasta más de uno quiso ir a ver las luces. Su madre decía que esas luces eran apariciones benignas que solo querían molestar su pesca.

Yo no podía creerlo hasta ahora. Entonces, eso era real, las historias que me había contado de apariciones, de silbidos y de que a veces escuchaba que alguien grita su nombre en el campo eran reales o por lo menos podían tener su grado de verdad. Entonces era posible…

Repentinamente deseé saber más sobre aquellas historias que David me contaba. Recuerdo otro incidente que le ocurrió que mientras caminaba a visitar a una de sus tías y escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, pero recuerdo que especificó que era la voz de una mujer, eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba violeta. El llamado se escuchaba lejano y se repetía, pero David no volvió al llamado hasta que llegó a casa de su tía, "llegué temblando" describió, "pero luego de llegar y sentarme, hablar un poco se me pasó y volví a casa con mi tío. Si escuchas a alguien llamar tu nombre en el llano, pero tú sabes que nadie viene siguiéndote y es de noche, entonces no voltees e ignóralo"

Que terror- pensé ahora. Sentí algo de miedo por David ya que era posible que él se viera expuesto a estos acontecimientos muy a menudo, pero también creo que lo ve como algo muy normal, algo de todos los días, estaba curado de estas apariciones…aun así, no podía contarle lo que había pasado, no…algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

Poco después de terminar mis deberes para con el estudio, tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto y mi tía me dijo que la lavadora de la casa se averió, no me sorprendió, venia comportándose raro la maquina aquella.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a la lavandería antes de que oscurezca mientras espero el técnico?

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Fui al cuarto de lavado del apartamento y junto con mi tía ayudé a doblar la ropa sucia y la metí a una bolsa. Ella me contaba cosas de su curso de Macramé, me mostró las bonitas sandalias que había hecho y los forros para los muebles.

—Tal vez yo debería hacer un curso también – Le dije, pero realmente no sé por qué lo dije, solo pensé que sería bonito poder contarle algo de mis actividades con ella. No tengo nada en contra de mi tía, pero solo no me acostumbré a contarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza…ella tampoco se aventuraba a averiguar sobre lo que había en mi cabeza.

—Pero ¿y el trabajo?

—Puedo dejarlo cuando comience el trabajo…-Le dije. – algo que no me tome mucho tiempo.

—Te haría bien hacer ejercicio- me recomendó- ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor-Dije y le sonreí-ya me voy.

Ella me dio cambio y bajé en el ascensor. Salí y había sol, de modo que me di prisa a tomar un bus hacia la lavandería más cercana. Al llegar, elegí una de las máquinas y metí la ropa separada por las de color y las blancas, estaría aquí un tiempo, así que esperé a que la maquina hiciera su trabajo, me senté un momento en uno de los banquitos que estaban al lado de la lavadora, lamenté no haber traído nada para leer o distraerme, y no traje mi teléfono para, aunque sea distraerme con el juego de la culebrita.

Un hombre se quedó hablando a un tono elevado, lo cual agradecí porque me distrajo de mis pensamientos sobre su historia, hablaba de su curso de cocina y otras anécdotas con una señora. No me considero chismoso, pero hablaba tan alto que me hizo pensar que no le molestaría que alguien más aparte de la señora estuviera escuchando, de modo que fue un buen entretenimiento porque sus anécdotas eran divertidas y hasta curiosas por las recetas de cocinas.

En el tercer lote de ropa, observé que se hacía cada vez más oscuro, un pequeño pánico resurgía de mí, como una anticipación repentina de alguna catástrofe, aunque no había visto a Alfred durante dos semanas, no quería confiarme del todo, pero cuando la secadora terminó con mi último viaje de ropa, la doble sin interrupciones ni nada malo entró por la puerta de la lavandería.

Mientras doblaba toda la ropa y la metía en la bolsa me percaté de una prenda que no era mía. Era una camisa blanca, de seda y un chaleco azul oscuro, estaba desgastado por el tiempo, pero ambas se veían de buena calidad, luego estaban unos pantalones negros de gabardina, y una tela blanca, al parecer una corbata de paño…era la ropa de Alfred. La tela se veía lamentable, pero por lo menos olía bien, a suavizante y creo que la tela se encogió un poco y perdió color…

Ah…que terrible. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando viniera a recuperar su ropa y vea que aumentó cinco kilos?...

Luego vería que haría, lo doblé como pude, porque los pliegues excesivos de la camisa me sacaron de quicio, y los metí en la bolsa. Cuando cerré la tapa de la secadora, me sobresalté al ver el reflejo del vidrio de la tapa, a quien estaba detrás de mí.

Me sorprendí la repentina aparición y al volver, ojala hubiera deseado equivocarme al pensar en una aparición, porque era eso mismo, era ese tal…¿Antonny? ¿Tony? ¿Tomas? Olvidé su nombre.

Iba totalmente vestido de negro, pero ligero, una franela y unos pantalones de jean con zapatillas deportivas… Se me cortó la respiración tan solo al verlo porque se veía aún más pálido que la primera vez y solo entonces me di cuenta que no había luz del sol en la calle. De la impresión me eché para atrás y me golpeé la cabeza con el vidrio de la secadora.

—¿Estas bien? Ten cuidado, por favor –Me habló en español. No sé por qué.

—¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunté, y evadí su intento de tocarme, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Vienes a lavar tu ropa aquí? –Me preguntó mientras me observaba con aquellos ojos verdes, de oliva espectrales – Ah, hum, vivo cerca de aquí, vengo a lavar ropa aquí, solo quería…saludarte.

Parecía sincero.

—No pensé que te asustaría. – El seguía hablando

No sé por qué pensó eso, si tomamos en cuenta que casi me asfixia hace unas dos semanas.

—Lamento mucho eso. Lo de tu caja también, es que las cruces…

Me tembló el labio, casi tartamudeo, este idiota se estaba metiendo en mi mente sin permiso. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa al capturar mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento…- Se apresuró a decirme, yo buscaba la manera de tomar mis cosas e irme. - Julián, espera, hum, no te vayas, hablemos.

Creo que nuestra conversación llamó la atención de aquel señor que mencioné anteriormente por que se nos acercó a preguntar si me encontraba bien, iba a decir que sí, pero Antonio lo interceptó y le pidió que se marchara a atender su ropa, cosa que hizo sin más, yo mientras me escabullí hacia la puerta, pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto, porque Antonio ya iba tras de mí.

—Julián, Julián espera…espérame. –

Esto es increíble, ha salido de la lavandería a perseguirme por la acera llena de personas. Primero Alfred y ahora este fenómeno. Me detuve por un momento, me toqué el pecho, no, no tenía ninguna cruz, que mala suerte.

-Eres muy cruel –Me comentó mientras se detenía a mi lado- yo no deseo hacerte nada.

—Entonces qué. –Le pregunté, pensé que me había librado de ellos finalmente.

—Sigues molesto por que lo de aquella noche, pero… ¡espera no te vayas! –Se apresuró a detenerme, cuando ya yo tenía pensamientos de tomar el próximo bus que venía a la distancia.

Volví a verlo, pero las luces de la ciudad parecían reflejarse en su piel dándole un aspecto casi onírico.

—Déjame compensarte.

—¿Disculpa? -Inquirí.

—Ven conmigo.

—Pero…tú te volviste loco …-Dije incrédulo. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a acompañar a Dios sabe dónde a hacer que sabe el.

—No es nada malo. Además, he pensado en esto por un tiempo.

Antonio me tomó de la muñeca, su mano estaba fría y me produjo una rara sensación.

—No seas tan aburrido-Me dijo él- Sal un poco, Diviértete.

Yo lo miré con cierta suspicacia, con mis ojos afilados, y suspiré entre disgustado y desconfiado, pero Antonio me vio con aquellos ojos amables que eran insoportables.

—Tengo que llevar la ropa a casa. -Le expliqué, quise irme por lo razonable.

—Pero eso no es problema. –Antonio llamó a un joven muchacho que estaba cerca de él, lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento y luego dijo que llevara mi ropa a mi apartamento, acto seguido le dio mi dirección y mi piso, también el nombre de mi tía y el joven en cuestión tomó la bolsa con mis prendas, yo opuse resistencia, ¡porque era mi ropa!, pero el joven era fuerte y bajo el proceso de la hipnosis no se iba a detener por nada del mundo- Me gusta la gente diligente. Ahora podemos irnos. Ven conmigo. Vamos…quita esa expresión, el chico estará bien.

Antonio no se iba a detener. Eso lo pensé y con todas esas acciones me lo confirmó, de modo que mis intentos de huir no tenían el menor poder. El me dejaba en claro que no tenía muchas opciones, de esta manera terminé acompañándolo a Dios sabe dónde…

Fuimos por la acera de la calle, había muchas personas aquí y allá y los automóviles y los ruidos, él no parecía afectado con nada de esto, no como Alfred, que se quedaba como un insecto mirando cualquier esquina, o televisor de luz, o se asustaba por estos mismos ruidos de la calle.

No lo había visto, tal vez debería preguntar sobre él.

—Él está bien-Me respondió Antonio amablemente – Esta con Francis en este momento.

No le dije nada, pero asentí, entonces sentí la mirada de Antonio sobre mí, pero yo no se la devolví, algo había llamado mi atención a unos pasos de allí, una pareja.

—Debió traerte muchos conflictos.

—¿Qué?

—Alfred…

—Hum, un poco – Un poco muchos, de hecho. – Casi me produce un infarto.

Antonio se sonrió con humor.

—Él dijo que se había enterrado –Comenté- Por eso no sabía nada de este nuevo tiempo.

—Oh si, ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo.

Yo le pregunté por eso de "enterrarse", Antonio me corrigió y me explicó que era un largo letargo que pueden emplear para recuperarse o simplemente "perderse por un tiempo"

—Ahora Alfred no sabe nada de este mundo. Bueno, Francis ahora le está enseñando, él es bueno en eso de enseñar… - Me dijo. – ah, creo que tú ¿eres profesor no?

Asentí.

—Que maravilloso- Me dijo el con una sonrisa radiante, luego pareció recordar algo –ah, debes tener hambre. Vamos a comer, yo invito.

Me arrastró un restaurante con un aire cálido y familiar, por un momento pensé que era latino, pero luego me di cuenta que era sevillano, cierto, Antonio era español, o eso pensaba yo por su acento. Bueno…ahora que lo recuerdo, Alfred me lo dijo una vez. Me quedé en silencio solo observando la decoración de tan elegante lugar, abundaban los colores marrones y naranjas, creando un ambiente caliente y los olores me abrieron el apetito.

Pronto miré a Antonio que me la devolvió con amabilidad antes de volver sus ojos a la carta, que yo también creí prudente leer. Jaja… no reconozco ninguno de esos platillos, bueno, si el pescado frito lo encontré muy familiar y hasta me provocó.

—Déjame esto a mí-Me dijo el en un susurro y llamó al mesero, le hablo en español. A los pocos minutos trajo un vino rojo, no pude evitar mirarlo con cierto recelo cuando me lo sirvieron en mi copa, miré la copa del otro, pero este solo tenía un vaso de agua.

Pronto miré hacia la puerta y recordé que nadie invitó a Antonio a entrar cuando pasamos por esta.

—He venido antes. –Me dijo luego agregó cuando el mesero se retiró anunciando que la comida estaría lista pronto, me acercó un plato con tiras de pescado adobado, tenían un olor muy fuerte y delicioso – Cuando te invitan una vez, eres bienvenido siempre hasta que te expulsan, por suerte me porto bien…

—Oh. si.

—Anda, come.

—¿Tu no vas a querer?

El me miró perplejo, luego sonrió

—No es muy saludable que yo coma eso. –Emitió una risita entre sus labios sellados

—¿No puedes comer?

—A menos que quiera pasar tres días en cama. No, por supuesto que no, anda, come, luego me dices a que sabe. -Me animó con gestos amables.

Yo le hice caso, era un pescado de carne blanca, delicioso, condimentado con adobo y creo que algo de orégano, era sencillamente bueno. Me recordó un poco al mar.

—Ves …que es delicioso. –Me dijo al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Yo comí porque tenía hambre y estaba bueno. No pude evitar sentirme algo incómodo por todo lo extraño que esto resultaba. - ¿A que sabe?

—A pescado. –Le dije

—Tks, pero eso es lo que es…-Luego se echó a reír – te vas por lo concreto, muy bien. Muy bien…

—…pero no como el pescado que he comido aquí.

—Es porque es fresco, ahí. Es delicioso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No lo has probado?

—Puedo olerlo. Ah, tengo un olfato muy bueno, además, realmente nosotros comemos por la nariz y no por la boca, eso es suficiente para mí. –Me replicó viendo mi plato.

—¿Qué pasa si comes algo que no sea sangre? – Le pregunté.

—Eh…no creo que deba decirlo en este momento –Me dijo y se rascó la cabeza un tanto pensativo. –No quiero quitarte el apetito. Uh, aquí vienen…

La comida ya estaba aquí, eran tres platos …y pensé donde iba a metérmelos por que no creía que podría comer tanto, una de ellas era una sopa de color naranja hecha de un licuado de vegetales. El segundo plato era un Bacalao al tomate, jamás en mi vida he probado un Bacalao, por ultimo Antonio pidió un Cocido andaluz, y yo dije que era demasiado, pero él no lo pensaba así.

—Aww. come, está todo muy delicioso, hazme caso.

—Dile eso a mí estomago…

—¿Nunca has salido a restaurantes?

—Solo para salidas especiales. Soy más casero.

—Ah, yo también.

Lo miré sin entender a lo que se refería, él se dio cuenta y agregó

—O lo era. Antes… -Se encogió de hombros. – Si eres casero ¿sabes cocinar?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya había comenzado a comer, la sopa estaba fría, pero era deliciosa, diferente.

—¿De qué parte eres específicamente?

—De Venezuela, de Caracas. -Le respondí.

—Ah, se dónde queda ese lugar –Me respondió con cierto entusiasmo – Yo soy de Madrid, España, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

—Alfred me comentó algo.

—¡Oh, lo hizo! ¿Qué te dijo?

—No muchas cosas. En ese momento estaba cansado, me quede dormido. –Le comenté con sinceridad. –La verdad me aterraba que hubiera más como él.

—Hum, ya veo… -Dijo pensativo y se llevó las manos a los labios, por un momento se mordió la uña del dedo índice y me di cuenta que estaban algo largas. Solo un poco

—Solo me dijo que tenía algunos amigos, y que tú eras español, además, hablaste español más de una vez.

—Sí.

—Pues eso. – Le dije, el asintió

—Caracas es un lindo lugar, creo que toda Latinoamérica lo es. Quiero ir alguna vez, pero. me da algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué? –Le cuestioné- ¿Miedo por qué?

—Ah, el sol. El sol, no lo sé, siempre asocio a Latinoamérica con el sol. Es siempre demasiado generoso.

—Tonterías… -Le dije – el sol es igual en todos lados. ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Qué importa el sol?

—Que puede volverme cenizas en un santiamén- Aquello me hizo detenerme y lo mire, él lo hacía con aquella mirada amable y algo divertida.

—Lo siento …-Le dije luego de un breve silencio. Él lo dejó pasar con un movimiento de su mano.

—Tranquilo ¿puedo preguntar por qué andas en Estados Unidos?

—Mis tíos …ellos viven aquí –Le respondí llanamente – No tengo familia en Venezuela, además…ha pasado mucho tiempo, temo que me acostumbré a estar aquí.

—¿Si? –Me preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Eso me hizo detenerme a pensar.

—Quiero decir que no tengo a nadie en Caracas, vendimos la casa de mis padres cuando nos vinimos aquí…vendimos todo. -Le aclaré, no sabía explicarle- Me vine a estudiar aquí y bueno, a quedarme

—Hum, ya veo. –Concluyó con un movimiento de su cabeza, asintió.

—¿y tú?

—¿Yo que?

—¿Por qué tu estas aquí? En Estados Unidos, eres español-

—Ah, sí, humm…cada cierto tiempo tengo que trasladarme a diferentes lugares. Este periodo es en Estados Unidos-Me explicó y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos. - antes vivía en Italia, pero no en Roma, eso sería una tortura para mi…hay tantas cruces, incluso donde vivía eran muy religiosos, tuve que venir aquí.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Pues…me gusta, las noches tienen mucha actividad y el clima me agrada, es frio, lo único malo es cuando hay tornados. Ya sabes…

—Sí, eso es terrible. –le apoyé, recordé al huracán Katrina. - Sé a lo que te refieres, en Venezuela no estamos acostumbrado a eso tampoco.

Antonio sonrió por un momento, luego se apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, no tenía plato.

—Bebe el vino.

Así lo hice. No me gustó el sabor del vino. Preferiría una cerveza, pero no le dije nada.

—… ¿Estas estudiando?

Asentí.

—Una maestría. –Dije con sencillez, era una maestría en educación, pero pocas ganas tenia de hablar de ello, entonces recordé que el había dicho algo sobre el curso de macramé de mi tía.

—Ah, soy profesor de Baile en la calle del centro. -Dijo él. Pero no sé si había entrado en mi mente para poder decirlo. - En un salón más adelante hay un aula de macramé…

—¿Cómo sabias que era mi tía?

—No lo sabía realmente. La veo todos los días, como la clase es de noche, salen en grandes grupos. Conozco a la profesora, así que a veces nuestros grupos se van juntos… -Me explicó como si nada, sonriendo. Al parecer pensaba que yo creía que estaba espiándome o algo por el estilo, creo que le resultaba gracioso- La reconocí cuando la vi. No me mires así. No pienso hacerle nada.

—¿Qué bailas? –Intente cambiar el tema de mi tia

—¿No adivinas? –Me dijo con una expresión picara.

—¿Samba?

—No.

—… ¿Salsa?

—No.

—… ¿Bachata?

—Eres realmente malo en esto.

—No te conozco.

—Pero sabes de dónde vengo.

—… ¿Vals?

—No… -Dijo y estiró la mano hacia el mesero que vino de inmediato. Yo me disponía a pensar un poco en que podía bailar.

—¿Joropo?

Por un momento, Antonio no me prestó atención, estaba hablando con el mesero, luego que se fue volvió a mi

—Casi. Flamenco. –Me respondió al fin.

Yo incliné la cabeza.

—Flamenco.

—Sí. También enseño otros bailes, pero por el momento solo doy ese, no cuento con tantas horas. -Yo por un momento lo admiré. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fue profesor de baile. - ¿Bailas?

—No flamenco. –Le respondí casi de inmediato- Hum, se bailar joropo, salsa…pero bailar no es algo que suelo hacer mucho…

—Ah, deberías. A mí me gusta bailar, es relajante. -Me dijo con clara emoción tranquila, como cuando uno ama mucho algo, como cuando uno esta enamorado. Fui incapaz de contradecirlo y me di cuenta, solo en ese instante que su felicidad llegaba a sus ojos- Cuando estoy muy estresado me ayuda a descargarme. ¿Qué haces cuando estás muy estresado?

Eso me hizo pensar.

—Suelo caminar.

—¿Caminar?

—Caminar hasta cansarme, si no suelo correr, correr hasta cansarme. -Le explique.

—Qué raro…-susurró el arrugando el entrecejo. - ¿Cómo sabré que no estas estresado si caminas?

—Ah… ¿para qué quieres saber si estoy estresado? –Pregunté un poco inquieto –

Antonio se encogió en hombros.

—Solo busco cansarme, así puedo dormir mejor y ya. Una vez alguien me lo recomendó. Cuando no puedas dormir, solo sal a caminar o a correr y cansarte. Desde entonces me pongo a caminar o a correr cuando estoy estresado –Le explique.

Antonio asintió, luego vio mi plato y se dio cuenta que lo había terminado. Me sentía lleno y esperaba no hubiera postre o algo así.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—…Lleno.

—Qué bueno-Luego soltó una carcajada- necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

—¿Otro? -Inquirí- ¿A dónde?

—A una tienda de variedades.

Hablamos un poco más, sobre eso de caminar, y entonces dijo que caminando se hacía una buena digestión, yo de repente sentí deseos de dormir, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la silla, eso había sido una cena con todos los puntos …

Miré el reloj, y me preocupé un poco por mi tía, seguro se estaría preocupando, Antonio me ayudó a levantarme y luego de pagar (cosa que el hizo, porque yo en mi vida tendría tanto dinero para pagar la cuenta aquella) salimos a la noche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en la tienda?

—Tengo que comprar algo… -Me respondió, no caminamos mucho por suerte y nos detuvimos en una tienda de variedades, decía de variedades porque había de todo un poco, tenía un aire moderno y algo rebelde, había cartas de juego, fichas de casino, mecheros, pipas, porta cigarros, vasos de todas formas, motivos y tipos, gorras de todos los países, banderas, cofres, cajas de colores, lámparas de lava…en fin demasiadas cosas.

Una de ellas no sabía muy bien que eran, algunos gorros para el frio llamaron mi atención. En esta tienda tampoco pedimos permiso para entrar, de modo que supuse que Antonio era conocido. Saludo a una vendedora con un beso en su mejilla y esta lo atendió de inmediato, yo lo vi desde la sección de los gorros hasta que me llamó. No tuve otro remedio que ir.

—¿Cuál te parece más bonito? –Me preguntó, cuando me posicionó en una repisa con algunos cofres de madera. Había uno que me gustaba, tenía la tapa redonda y dentro de este había otro baúl más pequeño, con detalles en las esquinas de color dorado y un candado puesto a un lado.

—Ese.

—Ese –Apuntó Antonio y la muchacha se lo llevó, al momento Antonio se fue a la caja registradora y pidió que lo envolvieran, yo me distraje con los demás cofres, había una caja musical y unas lámparas de mesa, y lámparas de estudio que sentía deseos de tener, quizá en mi escritorio. …-Julián… vámonos.

Yo me apresuré a ir con él, ya estaba en la puerta. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de la tienda, donde estaba el cofre pensaba yo. Salimos a la calle, fue todo muy tranquilo, cosa que me agradó profundamente porque me sentía algo cansado, quizá era el efecto de la comida.

Caminamos por donde vinimos y Antonio entonces se detuvo para cruzar la calle, yo ya había pisado el paso peatonal y me tuve que regresar para poder ir con el que no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté

Entonces el apuntó hacia unos edificios y dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mira, allá vivo.

Era un complejo residencial, dos edificios muy altos De vidrios azules de espejos, he escuchado que eran uno de los lugares más deseados para vivir, o tal vez era el más caro, no lo sabía, solo sabía que era un lugar muy llamativo. Cuando amanecía o atardecía la luz del sol se reflejaba en los espejos, absorbiendo su color. Era hermoso, recuerdo haberlo visto de camino a clases…

—Eres bienvenido cuando lo desees.

—¿Hum?

—Ah, verdad…no eres un vampiro –Entonces, se echó a reír, su risa, era cristalina y la percibí muy sincera. Al abrir la boca pude ver sus colmillos escondidos, afilados…- Lo siento. Hum… Se deben estar preguntando donde estas. Vamos a volver, te acompañare a casa, Alfred me contó que un ladrón te siguió la otra vez…

Ah, la historia de ese ladrón. Entones, supuse que Alfred le contó todo a sus amigos.

Caminamos hacia la parada del bus, pero Antonio me pidió un taxi, nos sentamos atrás, yo miré por la ventana por un momento, porque al entrar Antonio en ese espacio se tornó pesado y pequeño…quizá si no supiera lo que sabía de él, hubiera pasado por alto aquello, pero no podía ignorar que…era un vampiro. Esta sensación de incomodidad y temor era algo nuevo para mí. Descubrí –esa noche- que me intimidaba su cercanía.

Estuvimos en silencio en el regreso a casa y yo miré por la ventana con la intención de distraerme. Me sentía cansado y me fue imposible volver a ver a Antonio en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos el taxi se detuvo y contemplé los edificios. El cuarto piso.

Abrí la puerta del auto, Antonio bajó del taxi también y este se marchó. Me quedé perplejo.

—¿No te ibas?

—Ah, sí, pero quería hacer algo primero. -Se acercó a el umbral de la entrada, yo me eché para atrás, desconfiado. – Tranquilo.

—Qué cosa…

El sacó el regalo envuelto de la bolsa y me lo ofreció.

—Esto es para ti.

—¿Qué?

—El cofre.

—¿más o menos qué?

Antonio me observó con desconcierto con el cofre extendido.

—Este cofre es para ti. Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a compensar.

—Pensé que era la comida.

Él se sonrió. Le parecía gracioso todo esto. Me vio con aquellos ojos cargados de amabilidad mortal. Con cierta pena.

—No, venga, tómalo. Es tuyo, allí podrás meter tus collares y todas esas cosas…-Me dijo y lo sacudió para que lo tomara, yo lo tomé entonces. No supe que decir o que hacer, miré el regalo y me sentía entre agradecido y confundido.

—Gracias.

—Ahh, no. Gracias a ti por acompañarme. –Le escuché decir.

Nos miramos en silencio como si … nos intentáramos reconocer, en silencio, bueno, en silencio considerando los ruidos de la calle y los autos.

Antonio dobló la bolsa donde estaba el cofre y me la ofreció también.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Serán las diez. -Le escuché decir, pero lo percibí un tanto agotado y en sus ojos un ligero matiz triste. – Descansa.

—Adiós. –Le dije – Gracias por todo.

Antonio solo asintió, llevó la mano a sus bolsillos, y me observó con sus ojos entrecerrados y estiró una suave sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto. Julián.


	8. El amigo

**UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven-** Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**David**

David respondió luego de tres semanas. Me sentía ansioso de leerle, realmente no sabía muy bien porque, no podía contarle todo lo que ocurrió en estas tres semanas, Antonio no había vuelto a aparecer, esperaba, muy internamente que se mantuviera de esa manera, tenía su cofre en el segundo cajón del escritorio, había guardado mis prendas en él. Y solo por mero antojo me puse un collar con un crucifijo de madera y solo me lo quitaba para el baño o cambiarme.

No soy de usar muchas prendas, a menos que tuviera una justificación social poderosa, alguna fiesta que se yo, y estoy seguro que estar en contacto con unos vampiros era justificación suficiente, me coloqué un denario de madera en la mano derecha, aunque tenía años que no rezaba un rosario, pero solo por si acaso…

Como había dicho, David respondió mi correo. Una de sus yeguas falleció, Nanita y eso lo tiene muy triste. Dice que ha estado cuidando a Flecha desde entonces, y que esta también está muy triste porque no tiene a su hermana, también comentó que no se ha sentido bien, pero no sé a qué se refiere con sentirse bien, es decir, emocional o físicamente.

Noté su desgano al escribir, imagino que, por su propia tristeza, de alguna forma tampoco sentí deseos de responderle, menos con todo lo que recordaba había ocurrido.

No hubo nada significativo en su respuesta más que su agradecimiento por mis felicitaciones. Eso era todo y nada más…no sé por qué me quede por unos minutos más al leer esa respuesta tan deprimente, quizá era porque era deprimente, me sentía mal por él, por la muerte de Nanita. Sabía que David les tenía mucho apego a los animales, y que la respuesta fuera así de corta y desganada solo probaba que estaba muy afectado.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo había muerto Nanita? ¿era de verdad tan malo? ¿Estaría todavía muy triste? Esto equivaldría a como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar. Me quedé por un momento más hasta que me fue insoportable ya que comencé a recordar mi propia situación y no podia decírselo. Me creería loco.

Cerré el navegador, apagué el pc, y me fui a caminar. Quizá era un acto repentino, pero cuando me sentía de esta manera, me iba a caminar y caminaba sin más… Era una actitud que había adquirido luego de que me viniera a vivir con mis tíos.

Así que me bañé, y me vestí, hacia frio así que llevé una chaqueta y me calcé los deportivos, Bajé del apartamento y tomé la avenida principal para ir al centro, había luz y estaba plagado de personas. Me di cuenta que en un edificio había un anuncio de alquiler…y anoté el numero solo por si acaso. Deambulé por largo tiempo y visité algunas escuelas del sector, de primaria a secundaria y universidad, quería saber si buscaban profesores. Quería distraer mi mente de esto que estaba sintiendo. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, yo seguía siendo humano, estaba vivo, tenía mis ambiciones, quería lograr mis metas…

Corrí unos kilómetros por la plaza del centro, por largo tiempo, hasta que me dio hambre, tomé el bus hacia el vecindario, estaba sudado, pero tenía frio a mas no poder y mis manos comenzaban a temblar, aunque no era un frio insoportable y luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que no temblaba, por frio. Yo sabía por qué estaba temblando, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Distraje la mirada por el vidrio del bus, me concentré en su avanzar y en leer el paisaje.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, me encontré con las compañeras de Macramé de mi tía. Eran cinco mujeres, mayores. Todas me conocían y me saludaron, al parecer se preparaban para ir al curso de Macramé dentro de unas horas, habían puesto hilo y sus materiales en la mesa de la cocina y parlamentaban con una jovialidad que llegué a envidiar.

Mi tía me vio pálido, de modo que me exhortó a bañarme y me dijo que viniera con ellas solo unos momentos. No sé si notó lo decaído que me sentía, pero le obedecí sin chistar. Lo hice, pero no me encontraba para nada animado. Ellas comenzaron a hablar de sus nudos y bolsos que lograban hacer en el curso, luego terminaron hablando de ellas mismas y sus problemas… ninguna de esas cosas me interesaba…

Pensé en el curso de cocina que deseaba hacer… por ese instante logré distraerme de lo que allí acontecía, recuerdo que una de ellas, la más joven comenzó a hablar conmigo, me preguntaba si trabajaba de algo, le dije que no. Por un instante llegué a odiarla, solo por el hecho de interrumpir mis pensamientos…

—Estoy buscando trabajo –Le dije sin más...

—¿De qué?

—Profesor. Justo hoy pasé por unas escuelas preguntando sobre su personal.

Ella se quedó pensando, mientras me veía, creí que había notado mi sobriedad contra ella.

—¿Te sirve ser maestro suplente? - Me preguntó de repente. Yo la miré con cierto desconcierto.

Yo asentí.

—Si. Algo es algo. –No es que fuera conformista, pero para no hacer nada.

—Hay una primaria…donde trabaja una compañera, ella está embarazada. Quiere a alguien que la cubra en su tiempo de embarazo y post embarazo. Será como un año, pienso. ¿Te gustaría? Son niños, así que será algo complicado de llevar…

Recuerdo que la miraba, pero como que aún no entraba en lo que me estaba diciendo. Me sentía adormecido como si estuviera debajo del agua y ella me hablara a través de un cristal fino. Me costó un tanto responderle pues aun no caía en cuenta de ello.

—Es una buena oportunidad- Escuché decir a mi tía detrás de mí, que se acercaba con su bolso en el hombro. eso me hizo reaccionar, me hizo despertar.

—Sí, lo es –Intenté sonreír.

—Dame tu numero –Me dijo ella, entonces, le di mi número y el número de mi casa- hablaré con mi compañera, luego ella quedará contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sentía mareado y mis ojos ardían un poco como si quisiera llorar. Mi tía me dispensó a mi cama, excusándome de que me sentía cansado. Realmente me sentía muy cansado. No sé de qué…no de correr, no estaba agotado en ese sentido.

Mi tía se marcharía a su curso de Macramé dentro de unos minutos, así que me dijo que mi comida y vitaminas estaban el microondas, no tenía hambre así que solo subí a mi habitación y se acosté. No logré dormir como quería y me descubrí mordiéndome las uñas. Mal habito que creía haber superado… esa noche recuerdo que no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera el recuerdo de mi vida normal… si, mi vida normal era, definitivamente corriente y sin nada extraordinario…

Este sentimiento de insatisfacción y pena me atormentó por días, y pensé sinceramente en ir con mi terapeuta anterior… sin embargo una semana más tarde algo me hizo cambiar de parecer solo por un instante…

…Bajé a la cocina al escuchar el teléfono sonar, estaba seguro que eran las amigas de mi tía, solían llamar cuando no tenían una clase o se había cancelado, no había nadie en casa, así que estoy seguro que era para mí tía, a mí, nadie me llamaba sino era de la facultad o algún conocido de clases, pero comúnmente usaban los emails para ello, de modo que era para mi tía, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, me quedé viendo el teléfono desde la silla de la cocina hasta que dejó de sonar.

Fui por mi vaso de agua, y antes de poder abrir la puerta de la nevera en cuestión, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Yo no me voy a dar mala vida y lo dejé sonar hasta que me serví el vaso y lo bebí por completo. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar dejé el vaso en la lava vajillas y lo dejé llenarse de agua antes de dejarlo donde debía, caminé hacia el teléfono y al ver el identificador de llamado puse los ojos blancos.

—Buenas tardes, Señora Yánez. –

—¿Julián? Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Podrías decirle a tu tía que la clase de Macramé se canceló?

—Ella ya salió para allá. Creo que se dará cuenta por sí misma.

—Estoy tratando de comunicarme con ella por medio del teléfono, pero no contesta.

—Ella no saca su teléfono cuando está en la calle. Costumbre.

—Bueno, gracias, Hijo. Buenas noches.

—De nada, Buenas noches, adiós.

Y colgué.

Conozco demasiado bien a este lugar, en fin, pues la cosa no terminó allí, porque el bendito teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo tomé sin más, y suspiré

—Señora Yánez…

Por un momento solo escuché la estática y un ruido raro provenir del teléfono, moví un poco el cable.

—¿Aló?

—¿Hola? –Alguien me respondió en español. Tuve que pegar el teléfono del oído para poder escuchar bien- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, … ¿podría hablar más fuerte.?

—¿Qué si me escucha?

Tuve que moverme a las escaleras para escucharlo mejor, más bien para buscar mejor señal.

—¿Quién es? –Le pregunté en español. - ¿Eres tú, Antonio?

—No. ¿Podría hablar con Julián? ¿Puede decirle que soy David, un amigo? -

Me quedé pasmado, aunque él seguía hablando del otro lado de la línea, yo no le entendía, había algo de estática… pero ese nombre logré escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Buenas? ¿Se cayó la llamada? –Logré detectar del otro lado

—No. No, no. –Me apresuré a responder apresuradamente, pero aun no lograba articular algo más complejo. Mi cerebro no funcionaba.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Me equivoqué de numero? ¿No esta Julián por allá? ¿Con quién hablo? ¿Es Estados Unidos?

—Ya se lo paso…-Logré susurrar, pero estaba inmóvil en las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano pegada a mi oreja. Tuve que suspirar para poder encontrarme porque estaba ido totalmente.

Entonces, reflexioné a la velocidad de la luz ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Hum, nada venía a mí, de modo que me quité el teléfono de la oreja y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

—¿Aló- Volví a hablar más tranquilo y resuelto

—¿Julián? –Oh, esa era su voz ¿era su voz verdad? ¿Era David verdad? – Soy yo, David.

—¿David…? David. ¿La Dolorosa? –

—Eh, sip –Me dijo, no pude evitar sonreírme, solo yo sabía sobre La Dolorosa.

—Me dejaste tu numero en el correo.

—Sí – Ahora recuerdo. ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de algo tan importante? – Ya, cierto. ¿Este es tu numero?

—No, que va, no tengo teléfono, estoy en la _Ciudad_, en casa de Mi Tía Verónica ¿se acuerda de mi tía Vero?

—¿La que se casó con un empresario de la Ciudad?

—Sí, esa misma. Aquí hay centros telefónicos para llamadas internacionales. Funcionan las veinticuatro horas, no sé cómo duerme esa gente –Me comentó, me reí, y me sentí algo estúpido. - No te oigo muy bien…

—Ah, déjame moverme –aunque realmente no sabía a donde ir para encontrar una mejor cobertura, subí las escaleras y fue a la ventana donde mi tía tenía sus plantas y le pregunté si podía escucharme ahora, obviamente no me escuchaba, así que me moví por todo el departamento y terminé en la ventana de mi cuarto con medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

—Ah, así si se escucha mejor.

—No te imaginas donde estoy montado para poder hablar –Le comenté en un tono de gracia. David me preguntó que donde, y yo le dije que en la ventana del cuarto piso.

—Cuidado se te cae el teléfono para abajo –Me advirtió, aunque por su voz lo percibí como divertido. De pronto él se quedó en silencio y temí que se hubiera ido la llamada - ¿Le llamé en mal momento?

¿en serio?

—No, no estaba haciendo nada – No recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llamara. Mi mente ahora solo se concentraba en ese momento - ¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunté- Supe lo de tus yeguas, lo siento mucho ¿Qué tal esta tu tío? ¿Qué tal estas tú?

—Ah…-El hizo una pausa, su voz la percibí grave y algo pastosa – Flecha esta mejor, pienso, le compré las medicinas, son muy costosas, mi tío se está mejorando, no va a la hacienda, a trabajar me refiero, esta de reposo.

—Ah ya veo.

—Ah, no es nada del otro mundo…Se pondrá mejor. …me preocupa Flecha, no quiero que se ponga peor, extraña mucho a Nanita, yo también. Se siente muy sola…

Sola…

—Ella se mejorará ya vas a ver. -No pude evitar arrugar un poco mis labios y sentía un amargo sentimiento en mi interior, cerré los ojos….

—Sí… ¿Y usted… como esta?

\- ¿Por qué me tratas de usted? –Le pregunté luego de un momento.

—Ah… ¿no le gusta?

—Es …extraño, siento que soy un viejo o algo. –Me reí, pero él no lo hizo, se quedó callado por eso dije – estoy bien…humm…aquí, con mis tíos, ya sabes, estudiando y buscando empleo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo?

—Hubo algo…-Le respondí, miré hacia la calle por un momento, escuche un chasquido de sus labios – Tengo que conseguirlo o jamás me mudaré. Vi unos apartamentos…en el este de la ciudad, se ven desde aquí, son unos edificios verdes. El vecindario se ve agradable…ah…también, una amiga de mi tia me esa recomendando para trabajar en una primaria.

—Ya veo-Me respondió. No sé si ese "ya veo" es bueno o no, o que…lo dijo con claridad y la vez como un susurro- Eso es increíble. De verdad te deseo mucha suerte.

—Me contaste que te mudaste. ¿te regalaron la casa?

—Era de mi prima, ella se casó. Bueno se fue a vivir con su marido. - Me explicó.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿El marido?

Me reí, él se silenció, luego escuché una risita. Preciosa.

—No, la casa. La casa tuya.

—Aaaah, la casa… es muy grande, tiene todas sus cosas, pero casi no me la paso allí ¿sabe? Ando trabajando y bueno, solo la uso para dormir. Como en la casona, pero es muy solitaria… -Lo escuché suspirar- al menos me sirve para guardar mis cosas, y dormir. Eso sí, tiene como cuatro habitaciones…

—…Sí que es grande. –Lo admiré e intenté imaginármelo.

—Está cerca de una laguna.

—¿Dónde pescan?

—A veces…

—Que genial – Sonreí…me sentía feliz de repente y no podía dejar de sonreír

—Sí…-Risita.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, David, en serio… -Le manifesté y sonreí, aunque él no podría verme, luego miré hacia adelante, hacia el edificio del frente y me petrifique, ahogué un quejido en el fondo de mi cuerpo. – Alfr…ed.

—¿Qué? –Escuché de él. No le pude responder, afilé la mirada y entonces logré ver que Alfred estaba en el balcón de los edificios de enfrente. Nos dividía una calle y el extendía las manos hacia mí. - ¿Julián? ¿Julián?

—¿Sí…?

De repente sentí que Alfred corrió hacia mí, -no sé cómo explicarlo; fue como si se me echara encima, como algún espectro- de la impresión cerré los ojos y me eche para atrás al interior de la habitación, me caí de espalda, eso me dolió y sentí un dolor en mi hombro, me costó incorporarme y antes de levantarme, vi como la sombra de alguien en la ventana me cubría por completo.

Miré hacia la ventana y allí estaba Alfred pegado a él. Tenía una expresión de pánico que de verdad asustaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, de un azul casi como el zafiro, sus labios rojos como la sangre.

—Julián, déjame entrar, es una emergencia.

Yo no le respondí, aun me incorporaba del golpe, ah, que dolor. Lo odié intensamente en ese momento, me levanté y me tomé el hombro, luego algo terrible ocurrió después al mirarlo, en una esquina de la ventana se asomaba otro rostro.

Escuché a Alfred gruñir y maldecir.

—¿Por qué no puedo hipnotizarlo? –Vociferó como un energúmeno - ¡Rápido! ¡Julián déjanos entrar!

—Déjanos entrar, Julián, por favor, el ya viene…-Escuché aquel acento francés se notaba que estaba desesperado- No te haremos nada…

Les permití entrar de mala gana, mientras me sobaba el hombro, creo que aterrice sobre el… De pronto me recordé de David. ¡El teléfono! ¡¿Dónde cayó el teléfono? Se me pasó el dolor en un dos por tres y busqué cerca de la ventana, pero no había nada, busqué por todo el piso con la mirada de esos dos sobre mí.

Entonces me asomé por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento. Oh no, había una mancha blanca en el asfalto. _… no puede ser._

¡el teléfono se cayó! Ahora si me invadió la furia, luego…

—¡El teléfono! –Grité, entonces sentí que alguien se asomaba a mi lado era Francis, lo vi hacer un gesto parecido a la lastima.

—Está destruido. -Me dijo y le odié intensamente. Me llevé las manos al rostro conteniendo mi frustración y me fui a la cama a sentarme.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?!-Les espeté a los dos. Francis vino de la ventana que cerró delicadamente. Pensé en ir a buscar los pedazos del teléfono.

Alfred apretó los labios, me miró por un instante y luego observó a Francis, solo en ese entonces, me di cuenta que tenía una indumentaria "normal".

—¡Habla, pues! ¿Cuál era tu escandalo? -Yo estaba desesperado por que dijera algo. Lo había dejado entrar para nada. Me levanté y fui a la puerta, tenía que ir a buscar el teléfono…

—Julián, ¡espera! No salgas –Me dijo Francis.

—¿Por qué?

—Es peligroso. –Intervino Alfred - ¡Nos ha seguido hasta aquí! ¡Aún vive! ¡Existe!

Yo respiré profundamente, me encontraba tan molesto en ese momento, no solo me había hecho tirar el teléfono por la ventana, sino que también había perdido comunicación con David, _estaba furioso_ de solo recordarlo. ¡Ahora estaba sin el teléfono y sin David y además no quería que saliera!

—Mira, Alfred. No quiero que te pongas a gritar aquí. –Le apunté con el dedo – Voy por el teléfono, ni se les ocurra tocar algo de aquí.

Entonces luego de mirarlos fijamente salí por la puerta, bajé por la escalera y alguna fuerza iracunda me hizo salir del departamento hacia el ascensor…Dios santo, que vergüenza sentía, no por ellos, sino que … ¿Cómo le explicaba a David todo lo que había pasado? A mis tíos… el teléfono estaba destrozado en el estacionamiento, cuando fui a recogerlo había partes a unos metros de la caída, al verlo me imaginé a una especie de suicidio.

Recogí las partes más grandes. Solo entonces observé a mi alrededor, había algunas personas en la entrada del edificio, pero solo estaban allí de pie, como esperando algo, miré hacia la ventana de mi habitación, estaba cerrada y pensé que estos condenados me querían provocar un ataque al corazón.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina, y luego se me pasó la ira de golpe, ahora solo me sentía triste, miré hacia la escalera porque me sentía observado, eran los ojos de Francis.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó con delicadeza. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con intención de descansar y pensar en qué hacer. No le respondí al momento.

—¿Donde esta Alfred? –Le pregunté

—En la habitación. –Bajó de las escaleras y fue hacia donde yo estaba- Lamento lo de su teléfono, lo compensaremos.

—No es tanto eso-Dije con desgano. No le miré. No tenía ganas de nada ahora. Ni siquiera me interesaba por que estaban tan asustando los dos.

Francis respetó mi silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas con total calma, percibí que olía a un perfume masculino. No me importó que estuviera cerca, me sentía muy afligido como para preocuparme en la cercanía.

—Lo lamento…- Dijo entonces.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Me estás leyendo la mente acaso?

Francis entornó la mirada.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente? –Volví a preguntar

—No, no…-Me dijo apresuradamente – realmente no se…no puedo leerla, ¿Qué hiciste? –Me preguntó

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? –Me lamenté – no seas …

Pero Francis me veía con expresión desconcertada.

—No puedo leer tu mente ¿hiciste algo? -Se acercó más a mí y me observó con aquellos ojos de Celeste brillantes - ¿Hiciste algo recientemente? ¿estas yendo con un bendecido?

—¿Qué voy a estar haciendo yo? Déjame ya, échate para allá. Dios mío…-Él se movió luego de arquear ambas cejas.

—Lo que pasó allá…

—No quiero _saber nada…_ -Le espeté ya al borde, quería que se callara de una vez…- Déjame solo, _por favor…_

Francis se levantó de la silla de la cocina cuando se lo pedí y me dejó solo, mis sentimientos me dominaron y pronto quise realmente salir de allí, miré los escalones del segundo piso, me levanté, caminé hacia la puerta, tomé las llaves y salí del departamento.

Fui al ascensor, no me interesó no tener un abrigo a pesar de hacer frio esa noche. Caminé fuera del estacionamiento y me fui por la calle. Solía caminar cuando me sentía mal, no podía expresarlo de otra manera, o quizá no podía drenarlo de otra manera. No es que iba a gritarle a Alfred o a caerme a golpes con él, (Aunque no voy a decir que no me provoca) aprecio mi vida, y sé que esto se me pasara si camino lo suficiente. Ahora pienso en que voy a decirle a mi tía cuando vea el teléfono vuelto añicos…

Podía confiar en que Alfred y Francis no le harían nada. Pero en ese momento esto no me preocupó, ni siquiera me preocupó que estuvieran en mi habitación, me valía un rábano todo. Solo quería hablar con David, pero no tenía el número de teléfono de la tía Verónica, ni de nadie en la Ciudad, no estaba en la Dolorosa así que sería aún menos probable que pudiera hablar con él. Que cagada todo esto. Dios mío, no puedo estar más salado…

De pronto el enojo volvió a mí y comencé a correr por la acera. Cuando estaba en la terapia solía hacer mucho ejercicio cuando experimentaba tristeza o enojo, cuando me sentía solo o muy abatido, luego volvía al departamento y caía rendido a dormir hasta el otro día y se me pasaba. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en las cercanías del parque central, vi que otras personas también corrían, otras trotaban, serían las ocho de la noche como mucho… Estuve corriendo dentro del parque como por unos minutos hasta que me senté a descansar. Hacia frio, pero estaba sudando tanto que no lo sentí así, sentía sed y pronto busqué con la mirada algún lugar donde conseguir agua. Me levanté al ver a una cuadra de allí una máquina expendedora dentro de un local, hay cada una de estas donde sea que mire, en fin… Cuando la tuve, me senté en un lugar apartado de las personas, aunque iluminado, era solitario, tenía muy poca paciencia para las personas y escucharlas reír y ser felices por un momento me hacía enfadar…

Me sentía miserable, no sabía que podía sentirme así solo por una llamada interrumpida, pero no solo era la llamada en sí, sino era por quienes me interrumpían, eran dos vampiros…

Sentí un escalofrío venir corriendo por mi nuca hasta la corona de mi cabeza y solo por inercia volví hacia atrás lentamente al sentirme observado y vi a Antonio sobresaliendo del tronco de un árbol, asomado como un espectro, casi me ahogo con el agua, era una imagen aterradora, como un lobo que asecha a su presa.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte! –Rápidamente se aproximó hacia mí y me dio unas palmadas, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pronto Alfred apareció frente a mí.

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! Van a matarme, coño…-Retomé el aliento y me levanté para detener a Antonio, muy amable, pero era suficiente - ¿Qué quieren? Ya no puedo estar tranquilo …

—Estas sudado. Tu corazón bombea como loco ¿pasó algo? ¿Estuviste corriendo?

—¿Corriendo? -Inquirió Antonio inclinando la cabeza a un lado y luego me vio como preocupado- ¿Todo bien?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es mejor volver a casa. –Repuso Alfred completamente fuera de sí – Vamos, Julián, es mejor irnos de aquí.

—Pues puedes irte tú, yo no me quiero ir, figúrate. –Le repliqué´. Lo vi hacer un gesto con los labios. Me importó dos céntimos – Déjame solo…

Me fulminó con la mirada y yo hice lo mismo y los dos nos miramos como si quisiéramos arrancarnos la cabeza, en ese momento pensé en que si él no hubiera aparecido estuviera hablando tranquilamente con David sobre la Dolorosa y nuestros asuntos, pero no, él tuvo que hacer el papel de inoportuno.

—Es inútil, Alfred, no puedes hipnotizarlo –Le habló Francis para mi sorpresa que interrumpió nuestra lucha de mirada, colocándose en frente. – Julián, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, no es seguro aquí. Te explicaremos todo.

—No quiero ir… -Le respondí secamente, reconozco que estaba tratando de atormentarlos a los dos. Antonio me daba igual, más luego de un silencio en que al parecer decidían que hacer sentí que me tomaba del hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo entonces? –Me preguntó Antonio con sus ojos amables.

—¿No entienden que quiero estar solo?

—¿Por qué te comportas así? -Gritó Alfred exasperado- ¡Julián, ponte de pie de una vez y volvamos a casa! –Me ordenó impaciente, tenía los ojos rojos.

—Alfred, cálmate. –intervino Francis.

Pero de repente sentí que Alfred me tomaba de la camisa y fue el colmo, me alzó del asiento, pero pronto volví a caer cuando me soltó como si se prendiera en fuego, gimiendo, y tomándose la mano, esta temblaba, no sabía que había ocurrido, _pero bien hecho…_ se lo merecía, no podía obligar a la gente a hacer su voluntad.

Yo me levanté, me di cuenta que su mano tenía una quemadura en la palma, me alejé de él, porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a trasformar en un demonio. Aquello no lo detuvo, se iba abalanzar sobre mí con una expresión feroz, pero Francis se puso en frente y lo reprendió con palabras y _un buen agarre_ en el cuello. Yo no me iba a quedar allí para seguir con esto, estaba furioso y asustado. Miré a Antonio que me observaba con expresión distante como triste.

…pero no vi indicio de querer detenerme cuando retrocedí.

Caminé unos pasos lejos de ellos, cuando di el primer paso para poder correr, mi estómago se agitó de tal forma que sentía que el agua que había tomado se me subía a la garganta, iba a vomitar, pero en ese momento el mundo era como pinceladas sin forma a mi alrededor, no comprendí lo que ocurría hasta más tarde cuando me encontraba en la tierra, en un sitio oscuro, escuché los grillos, me sentía mareado…terriblemente mareado y vomité el agua, con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

Cuando me incorporé me encontraba solo, no sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado aquí, me levanté como pude e intenté enfocar mis ojos en un solo punto, había árboles, estaba oscuro para ser el parque aun, pero no sabía que parte. …si esto era algún truco de Alfred o Francis, de verdad que los iba a expulsar para siempre.

Escuché el zumbido del viento detrás de mí y ah, adivinen, Alfred había aparecido, más atrás de Francis estaba allí…más como aquella vez mientras hablaba con David, Francis hizo lo mismo que Alfred, se acercó a una velocidad preocupante hacia mí, y se me abalanzó, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo sucedió tan rápido, escuché que algo se azotaba contra el suelo, pero a mí no me ocurrió nada, cuando volví atrás Francis estaba forcejeando con otro hombre…o más bien con otro vampiro; lo tenía sostenido de los brazos y de alguna forma este enemigo no podía avanzar un paso más mientras Francis le sostenía con una fuerza bestial, El Vampiro tenía una fuerte mirada de bestia, un esmeralda espectral clavados en la cara del francés, lo miraba con odio.

Vi cómo le dio un cabezazo a Francis, por un momento pensé que le rompería el cráneo porque el golpe se escuchó como si alguien se golpeara contra la pared, Francis quedó aturdido por un momento, el vampiro luego se logró mover a una velocidad extraordinaria y embestirlo, Francis fue arrastrado a varios metros, pero rápidamente se incorporó, sin embargo, el enemigo era fulminante y no perdió tiempo en ir tras de él, más algo lo hizo arrastrar hacia otra dirección, Antonio logró azotarlo contra la tierra, golpeando repetidas veces contra el suelo como un saco de cemento.

No pude ver más, cuando Alfred me jaló del brazo, pero luego me soltó por que gritó adolorido.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en tu brazo? –Me gritó

Yo me miré el brazo y subí la manga del suéter.

—Un denario.

—Quítatelo. -Me ordenó con cierto desprecio, pero antes de poder hacerlo yo mismo él lo rompió y de sus dedos se formaron quemaduras, olía carne quemándose el sufrió los dolores que estas producían. Entonces, me agarró del brazo y la cintura y de nuevo esa sensación de vómito y mareo volvió a mí cuando todo a mi alrededor se volvió con pinceladas de colores oscuros y luces alargada...


End file.
